


A Course in Fact Checking and Jealousy

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate timeline- Cat sold CatCo to Lena in the beginning of season 2, Assumptions, Eventual Smut, F/F, Jealous Cat Grant, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, hints of SuperCorp but it's actually not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: So, when Kara asked her how she was settling in, she said as much, and Kara had thewonderful(yes that was sarcasm) idea for Cat to join her in her yoga classes. “It will get you out of the house and give you and me a reason to hangout!”Cat couldn’t say no, though she wished she could, because watching Kara’s flexible body bend and turn and her muscles flex so effortlessly, made Cat’s libido work on overdrive. Kara Danvers was going to be the death of her.Or,Cat jumps to conclusions and thinks Kara is taken; and that she's lost her chance at being with her, but has she?Prompted by TechnoeNaruto
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 185
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

Cat realized about a week into her new life in DC that she had made the biggest mistake of her 52 years. Running from Kara and selling her company to the highest bidder was the stupidest decision she’d ever made. It was pointless to run from what was inescapable.

Kara Danvers had her heart.

So, she’d done the only thing she could do. And finally, four months after leaving National City, she returned, and immediately made her way to Kara’s apartment intent on coming clean about everything. She didn’t know what to expect. Her mind was running rampant with scenarios that could possibly play out.

Like perhaps Kara reciprocating and agreeing to start a relationship. Or Kara slamming the door in her face. Or maybe Kara would laugh... No, that’s not who Kara is. Kara would never do that.

But what she hadn’t expected when the door swung open was to find Lena Luthor staring at her from the other side. “Miss Grant?” She asked confusedly.

Cat stared in confusion. Why was Lena Luthor in Kara’s apartment? “Miss Luthor?”

“ _Cat?”_ Kara exclaimed in disbelief as she appeared from behind Lena.

Cat looked passed Lena’s shoulder and met sapphire pools of beauty. Her heart skipped a beat. “ _Kara,”_ she called reverently with a yearning smile. “How are you, Darling?”

Kara furrowed her brows. “Um… I-I’m good. I was just having a dinner date with Lena.”

Cat’s heart broke.... Dinner date…

Her suspicions when she first saw Lena in Kara’s apartment all but confirmed by that statement… Kara was dating Lena Luthor. It made sense really, Lena owned CatCo, they must’ve grown close through working together; or perhaps, Lena bought the company _to get_ closer to Kara. Either way, it made sense… Lena was the richest woman in National City now that she owned both CatCo _and_ LCorp. She could spoil Kara rotten with tons of food, and Cat could begrudgingly admit that Lena was beautiful.

It stung, knowing that she’d missed her shot with Kara, but it made sense. Lena Luthor was better for Kara anyway. More age appropriate.

“Why are you here?” Lena asked bluntly.

“What?” Cat asked, shaking her head slightly and realizing too late that she had gotten lost in her thoughts of woe.

“I asked, why are you here?” Lena said, just as bluntly as before.

Cat cleared her throat and rose her chin. “Because I wanted to see Kara.”

Lena nodded. “That much was obvious, but why did you want to see her?”

Kara finally stepped in front of Lena and laughed nervously. “Sorry about her, she’s just a little hangry.” She said with a wary smile. “What can I do for you, Cat?”

Cat didn’t know what to say. Out of all the scenarios that played through her mind about how this could end up going; this situation was _not_ one of them. “Um… If this is a bad time, I can come back another day.”

Kara’s brow furrowed deeper. “Is everything alright?”

Cat immediately rushed to assuage Kara’s worry. “Oh, everything is fine, Darling, I just wanted to have a chat.”

Kara bit her lip and looked between her and Lena. Kara sighed. “Can I take a raincheck? I’ve been super busy lately and Lena and I haven’t had a chance to have quality time together in a while.”

Cat’s heart sank, but she refused to show it as she nodded. “Of course. I’ll be at my penthouse whenever you’re able to make it over my way.”

Kara smiled perplexedly. “You’re staying in National City?” She asked, earning a nod from Cat. “For how long?”

“I’m back permanently.” She replied. “There was nothing holding me in DC.”

Lena didn’t seem to like that response and glared before lightly grabbing Kara’s bicep. “Kara? The food is going to get cold.”

Kara looked at Lena’s hand on her bicep and then nodded as she looked back at Cat. “I’m sorry, Cat. I’d love to catch up but right now is a really bad time.

Cat nodded. “I understand. Another time then?”

Kara nodded, but before she could speak Lena leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll give you two a moment, but don’t be too long, Darling.” She said with a smirk aimed straight at Cat.

Kara nodded. “Thanks, Lee.” She said before turning back to Cat and smiling. “It’s good to see you, Cat. But I definitely wasn’t expecting it. What made you decide to come back?” She asked curiously.

 _You_ she thought. “I realized that I was being an idiot.” She admitted. Her heart sinking as she processed Lena and Kara’s interaction.

“Cat Grant, an idiot? I think not.” Kara teased. “Really, Cat. Why did you come back?”

Cat sighed. “Because I realized that human connection is the most important thing in life.” _And I feel the most connected to you._

“Oh?” Kara asked.

Cat nodded. “Yes, and I realized that I only had that here. With you.” She then realized that she might have said too much so she added, “and my mother and Carter.”

Kara smiled. “Well, we will just have to get some coffee and catch up then, won’t we?” She asked excitedly. “You’ll have to tell me all about your plans for the future.”

Cat smiled. “Tomorrow, then? Noon and Noonan’s?”

Kara smiled and gave an excited nod. “Sounds perfect! See you then, Cat.”

Cat nodded and turned to walk away. “See you soon, Kara.”

As Cat walked down the hallway towards the building’s elevator, she tried to taper back her tears. Getting emotional wouldn’t solve anything. She had to accept the fact that Kara chose someone else. She had to accept that she lost her chance.

When the doors to the elevator closed in front of her, she could no longer hold back her tears, as one managed to break free and cascade down her cheek… She regretted leaving National City now more than she ever had before.

**XXX**

All night she tossed and turned as leep evaded her like the plague. All she could do was think about what would have happened if Cat had been brave enough to stay and tell Kara how she truly felt. She loved that woman with every fiber of her being, and the sight of Kara dating someone else broke her soul in two. She hadn’t expected this, but in hindsight, she probably should have.

Kara was a beautiful, radiant soul, it was only a matter of time before someone took notice and cherished her the way that she deserved. She shouldn’t have expected Kara to just sit idly by and wait for Cat to come back so she could confess her everlasting love.

She turned onto her side and pushed her face into the pillow, letting her sobs out into it. She knew Kara had super hearing, and she didn’t want to risk Kara hearing her. That would be an embarrassment she just couldn’t handle.

**XXX**

The next afternoon, after a sleepless night, Cat was enjoying her cup of coffee as she awaited Kara’s arrival. She’d done a lot of thinking, and even though it was painful to see Kara with someone else, it was even more painful living without Kara in her life at all. So, she made an executive decision to stay in National City and do her best to remain content with being friends with Kara.

She’d missed Kara desperately over the past four months that she had been away, and she never wanted to experience that kind of emotion again. It was agonizing to say the least.

Just as she took another sip of her coffee (which was giving her the energy she so desperately needed after her sleepless night) Kara arrived and plopped down harshly across from her. “Sorry I’m late there was an emergency.”

Cat hummed in acknowledgement as she swallowed her mouthful of coffee. “It’s okay, dear. I saw on the TV.” She admitted as she scooted a Grande pumpkin spice latte towards the younger woman. “I already ordered for you.”

Kara sighed gratefully as she accepted the latte. “Thank you. You’re amazing.”

Cat grinned. “Well, we all already knew that, but thank you.”

Kara laughed. “So, how is it being back?” She asked.

Cat shrugged. “Now that I have nothing to do it’s… interesting, but I’ve only been back less than twenty-four hours.”

Kara cocked her head. “What? You mean you basically came to my house as soon as you got off the plane?”

Cat felt heat creep up her neck as she averted her eyes and nodded. “I’m an impatient woman, Kara.” She replied.

“Apparently!” Kara chuckled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t talk last night. Lena was really wanting quality time. I’ve had to cancel quite a few of our dates recently so I really couldn’t do it again.”

Cat’s heart seared at the mention of Kara’s _girlfriend,_ but she played it off with a dismissive wave. “Don’t worry about it. I showed up last minute, I should have expected that you had prior arrangements.”

Kara smiled and reached across the table, covering Cat’s hand with her own. “It really is good to see you again, Cat. I didn’t think you’d come back at all, really.”

Cat sighed and shook her head. “I wasn’t sure I would either honestly.” She admitted. “But I missed this town. And, well, I missed you.”

Kara beamed at her in what appeared to be astonishment. “ _Me_?”

“Don’t go getting a big head… I said I missed the city as well.” Cat grinned.

Kara laughed and shook her head. “I missed you too, Cat.”

Cat smiled, and her heart somersaulted in her chest at Kara’s admission. She loved knowing that she meant something to Kara, even if it wasn’t in the way that she wished.

“Well, I’m glad the feeling was mutual.” She admitted.

“Was there ever any doubt? I told you from the beginning I didn’t want you to leave.” Kara replied sadly.

Cat’s heart ached. She knew Kara was right, Kara had made herself pretty clear about where she stood on Cat’s ‘dive’. “You’re right. I’m sorry I ever left to begin with. I shouldn’t have.”

Kara smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders. “Well, you’re back, and now we can work on that ‘human connection’ you were talking about.” She said cheerfully.

Cat’s heart once again flipped in her chest and she nodded. “I can’t wait, Darling.”

Kara smiled. “Neither can I.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for Cat to get used to living in National City without having a genuine job to do. She didn’t really need one, she was a billionaire and had enough money to hold her over for ten lifetimes, so she wasn’t worried on that front… She was just going a bit stir crazy at not having anything to do.

So, when Kara asked her how she was settling in, she said as much, and Kara had the _wonderful_ (yes that was sarcasm) idea for Cat to join her in her yoga classes. “It will get you out of the house and give you and me a reason to hangout!”

Cat couldn’t say no, though she wished she could, because watching Kara’s flexible body bend and turn and her muscles flex so effortlessly, made Cat’s libido work on overdrive. Kara Danvers was going to be the death of her.

Not only was Cat’s mind not even remotely focused on performing the positions correctly, but it was fantasizing about everything she and Kara could do together in each one of the positions Kara moved into… It was quite a substantial amount.

Cat scoffed at herself. _Look respectfully or don’t look at all_. She thought, before forcing herself to look straight ahead at the very unappealing, very _male_ instructor.

She tried to get herself to focus from that point forward, but when the instructor directed them to perform the scorpion handstand, Cat knew she couldn’t do it. She tried to do so anyway, but when she looked over at Kara and saw her effortlessly morph her body into position Cat’s mouth went dry, and the only thing her mind could focus on was Kara’s taut abs, causing her to fall flat on her face, and bust her nose.

She screamed out in pain and the next thing she knew she was in Kara’s arms as she looked down at Cat worriedly. Her eyes widened. “Oh my god that looks really bad! Does anyone have an ice pack?”

Quickly, the instructor was next to them with a towel and an ice pack. “Thank you.” Cat murmured as she wiped the blood off her nose.

“Oh, Rao, Cat. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that you weren’t as experienced at yoga as me… I didn’t even think… I-,” Kara’s eyes were filled with tears that she was undoubtedly holding back. “I’m just… So sorry. Truly. Lena and I do this all the time, so I just assumed it was… y’know… Easy for humans. I didn’t even consider that you might not be as experienced. Rao, how could I be so stupid?!” It was then, that the tears fell, and Cat’s heart broke.

This was her fault. She shouldn’t have even attempted to do the position. She was 95% sure that she wasn’t going to be able to do it, and the only reason she wanted to try was to impress Kara… Which was an idiotic reasoning, she didn’t even have a chance with Kara. Because as Kara just reminded her, she was dating Lena Luthor. Younger, apparently very much more agile, richer, Lena Luthor.

She tried to ignore the burning ache in her chest as she remembered Kara’s girlfriend and focused on the present. She reached up and used her thumb to wipe away Kara’s tears. “You aren’t responsible for _my_ decisions, Darling. I chose to come, and I foolishly chose to attempt to bend my body in ways it hasn’t been able to in over a decade. This isn’t on you, it’s on me… Humans of my age, well… We’re not meant to contort ourselves like that.”

Kara still looked pained. “Your nose looks terrible, Cat.”

Cat chuckled, “It _feels_ terrible too.”

“You don’t hate me?” Kara asked vulnerably.

Cat’s heart hurt at the notion that Kara thought she could _ever_ hate her. “You’ve thrown me off a thirty-story building, and I had no qualms forgiving you instantly. What on Earth could possibly make me hate you if that did not?” She whispered so that the rest of the yoga class participants didn’t hear her.

Kara laughed and shook her head. “Golly I missed you, Cat.”

 _She’s adorable, god I love her._ She looked up and meant to look into Kara’s eyes, but her gaze landed on Kara’s lips. Lips that were so close she just had to sit up a few inches and she could kiss… Lips that she wanted all over her body. Lips that were so pink, and so perfect and she could only imagine how they’d feel if they- _God what the fuck am I thinking? Lena Luthor is the only one that’ll get to know how her lips feel_. She reminded herself before she begrudgingly pushed herself up into a sitting position, separating herself from Kara, and placing the ice pack to her nose.

The cold hard ice pack reminded her of the pain she was in, and she was instantly out of her ludicrous reverie about Kara’s luscious lips. “Is it broken?”

“What?”

Cat rolled her eyes, feigning exasperation. “My _nose_ , Kara. Is it broken?”

“Oh! No, it’s fine. Massively bruised, but fine.” Kara said as she stood up and offered her a hand to help her up.

Cat accepted the help and stood up. “Thank you.”

Kara beamed at her. “My pleasure.” She said, before her smile saddened just a bit. “It’s the least I could do after” She weakly gestured to Cat’s nose. “ _that._ ”

Cat huffed out a laugh. “Darling, it’s fine, really.”

“It’s not though, not really. It looks really painful.” Kara frowned.

Cat looked around, realizing that now that they were standing the whole yoga class was staring at them, and she felt extremely out of place. “Could we get out of here and talk about this somewhere else?”

Kara seemed to finally realize that people were staring at them too and nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good idea” She smiled sheepishly.

Once they were outside, Kara hugged her tightly. “I really am sorry this happened Cat, I didn’t think anything about it.”

Cat shrugged as she returned the embrace. “I shouldn’t have even attempted the pose, Kara. It really is okay.”

When they separated, Kara looked at her and grinned. She leaned in. “Do you want to go get frozen yogurt and walk in the park?” She whispered conspiratorially.

Cat laughed at Kara’s adorable antics. She nodded her assent; willing to do anything to prolong her time with Kara. “That sounds marvelous.”

**XXX**

They had walked through the park, talking, reminiscing, laughing, eating their frozen yogurt, and catching up when the worst possible thing she imagined, happened… they bumped into Kara’s goddamn girlfriend.

“Kara! Darling, I thought you were at yoga?” Lena said confusedly as she looked between the two women in front of her. Cat could tell Lena wasn’t pleased that the two of them were together, and even less pleased to find out that Kara wasn’t where she said she was.

Kara laughed. “Oh! I was, but-,”

“Ouch. Look at that shiner.” Lena interrupted as she pointed to Cat’s nose. “Did she finally haul off and punch you for abandoning her?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cat glared. She was trying to give Lena the benefit of civility but she two could play this game. “No, darling. Unlike your family, Kara doesn’t get physical when she is angry.”

Lena looked as if she’d been punched, and Cat smirked… That was… Until she saw Kara walk to Lena’s side and wrap her in her arms, giving Cat the deadliest glare that she’d ever seen. That alone froze Cat. Her mind was racing… She’d gone too far.

Lena may be Cat’s enemy, but she was someone Kara cared deeply about. She’d crossed a line of disrespect that apparently was too far. “Cat!” Kara spat. “Lena is _nothing_ like her family! How dare you insinuate otherwise!” She fumed.

Cat swallowed back the bile in her throat. “I-I’m sorry.” She squeaked.

Kara’s face didn’t soften, and now Cat was feeling guiltier by the second. Until she looked at Lena and saw that the woman wasn’t crying, she wasn’t even upset… She was _smirking_. What the hell was this woman playing at?

Did she know that Cat had feelings for Kara, and just wanted Cat out of their lives? Did she just hate her because of the news coverage she gave her brother’s federal execution? Or her mother’s trial? Or a mixture of all three?

She didn’t know, and quite frankly, she didn’t even care. It didn’t matter. Lena Luthor had the upper hand, and she knew it. Cat clenched her jaw. “I sincerely apologize, Lena.” She gritted out. “Sometimes I just say things without thinking.”

Lena winked at her before turning to Kara. “Can we please just get out of here? I just… I really don’t want to be alone now.”

Kara frowned at her in concern and nodded. “Of course, sweetie.”

Cat’s heart sank. She hated that this was how things were going to end after such a wonderful day together. She hated that Lena was manipulating Kara, and she hated that Kara loved Lena instead of her. She just fucking hated _everything_.

Kara turned to Cat and looked at her emotionlessly. “Lena and I are going to head back to her place. I assume you’ll be okay to get back to yours since it’s just around the block?”

Cat nodded, her heart aching to make things right with Kara. She craved more than anything to hold her. “Yes. Of course.”

Kara nodded before she wrapped her arm around Lena and they turned to walk away. Cat watched as Lena wrapped her arm around Kara and then rested her head on her shoulder as they walked away. Her heart hurt… God how she wished she was Lena Luthor…

She turned in the opposite direction. She wasn’t a glutton for punishment. She didn’t need the added pain of seeing Kara and Lena act so affectionately toward one another.

She huffed and shook her head as she headed towards her penthouse. She didn’t know how she was going to fix this…

She needed a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cat finally reached her penthouse, she plopped down on her couch with a defeated huff. She didn’t know where to go from here. Lena seemed to have Kara wrapped around her finger, and she also seemed to have it out for Cat; meaning that she was going to make Cat’s life a living hell as long as she stayed in Kara’s life.

Or worse… She would eventually get Kara to cut Cat out of her life completely. That thought terrified her, and she decided not to even ponder on that possibility. It was too devastating to even imagine.

For now, she had to think of a way to get back on Kara’s good side. She was too sober for this right now though, so she decided to pour herself a medium-sized amount of wine. As she swirled the liquid in her glass, she decided that she would respect Kara’s relationship, but she wouldn’t let Lena Luthor dictate her own friendship with Kara. Lena was Kara’s girlfriend, that much was clear, but Cat was still her friend, and she had every right to spend time with her.

She downed the rest of her drink and sent a text to Kara.

 **Cat:** _I apologize for my outburst. But when she accused me of abandoning you it hit hard._

She felt nervous butterflies swarm in her stomach, and she threw her phone onto the counter. She hoped that this would render her positive results; because honestly, she didn’t know what else to do. She wasn’t about to grovel. Not because of Lena Luthor. She would not be manipulated. But she would fight for Kara.

Her phone dinged and she inhaled a nervous breath as she slowly rose it so she could read what the message said.

 **Kara:** _I told her that she was out of line. I know she started it, and I’m sorry I took her side. But her family is a really sore subject for her._

Cat let out a breath of relief. She had not expected that to go so well; she was actually expecting an argument, but she was so glad that it hadn’t turned out that way.

 **Cat:** _No need to apologize, darling I understand. Lena means a lot to you and seeing her hurt was hard for you. Besides, she wasn’t all wrong… I did abandon you._

Just after the read receipt popped up, she heard Kara land on her balcony.

“Why _did_ you leave Cat?” She asked.

And _oh_ did Cat’s heart break. She’d been dreading this conversation… Hoping that Kara truly was fine and that everything was okay with them. But the way Kara just asked that question… Her vulnerable tone, her hurt expression, the way she was caved in on herself… It spoke volumes, and Cat hated herself for causing that.

“Because I was an idiot.” Cat replied honestly, she took a tentative step towards her, not knowing if her comfort would even do anything for the younger woman or not. “Kara, I’m sorry.”

Kara’s jaw clenched as she looked pensively at the floor, but when she rose her head up, there were unshed tears begging to fall, and Cat’s whole soul set afire with regret. “You didn’t respond to anything I sent. You acted as if you didn’t even know who I was. You didn’t reach out even _once_ in four and a half months!”

Cat swallowed thickly, her emotions overwhelming her. She nodded as she took another tentative step towards Kara. “I know. I know, Kara and I’m so sorry.”

Kara took a step back, cracking Cat’s heart. “Just tell me why, Cat. Why didn’t you at least reply once? Why just disappear without a trace?”

Cat swallowed back the lump in her throat. “Because I thought it’d be easier.”

“ _Was it_?” Kara asked, a hint of anger in her tone. “Was it easier to just forget about everyone who cares about you?”

Cat lowered her eyes, too ashamed to meet Kara’s azure orbs. “No. It hurt like hell. That’s why I came back.”

“Then why leave in the first place, Cat? _Why_?” Kara asked; desperately trying to figure out why her friend would abandon her when she had been thriving in almost every aspect of her life.

 _BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU_ Cat screamed internally. Instead, she replied with; “Like I said, Kara. I was an idiot.”

Kara shook her head. “You can’t even give me a reason.”

“I didn’t know I had to explain myself to you.” Cat countered, trying to put up a façade of indifference, she was beginning to get too close to revealing the truth. She had to get back into safer territory.

“When it comes to why you abandoned me, you kind of do.” Kara said, she wasn’t even angry. It seemed as though she was too used to Cat deflecting to be affected by it anymore.

Cat was feeling vulnerable now. She was too scared. “I said I’m sorry, Kara. There’s nothing else I can really do. If I could take it back, I would, but I don’t have a time machine; so here we are, stuck in this dilemma. All I can do is ask you to forgive me.”

Kara sighed. “You hurt me, Cat. I tried to hold it in, and get over it, but I can’t. I need to know why. Why was it so easy for you to act like I was nothing to you?”

Cat couldn’t fight back her tears any longer. “You think it was _easy_? Kara, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done… And I gave up one of my sons. It wasn’t easy for me.”

“Then _why_ ** _?”_** Kara asked desperately. “I would have never done that to you. So, why? That’s all I want to know.”

Cat wiped furiously at her eyes, wiping away her tears. She wanted to tell Kara the truth so badly, but that would be unfair to her… Kara had a girlfriend. Someone much more suitable for Kara than herself. Someone who seemingly made Kara happy. She couldn’t interfere with that, so she lied. “Because I thought me breathing down your neck as you climbed the ladder in your career would only hinder your professional progress.”

Kara’s brows furrowed. “That doesn’t even make any sense, Cat. You’re the reason I even became a reporter.”

Cat’s heart flipped at that comment. At least Kara still thought highly of her. “Like I said, darling. I was an idiot. I did miss you, Kara. Every single day. That’s why I came to your apartment as soon as I got back, and I promise you on everything I love that I will never leave like that again. I will never stay out of touch, Kara. I promise.”

Kara visibly swallowed any met Cat’s eyes. She searched them for a few moments, and Cat hoped with everything she had that she would find what she was looking for. Kara then sighed defeatedly and nodded. “Okay.”

Cat let out a nervous breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding as a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. “Okay? Just like that?” She asked confoundedly. She couldn’t believe that Kara would forgive her just like that.

Kara nodded. “Yes, Cat. I don’t have the energy to hold a grudge against you. Plus, I’m just glad that you’re back, and we’ve been having a lot of fun ever since you returned. I think that we can put this behind us, right?”

Cat nodded dumbly. “Right.”

Kara beamed at her and she crossed the room and enveloped Cat into a tight embrace. “I really am glad you’re home, Cat.”

Cat squeezed Kara as hard as she could and closed her eyes. “So am I, Kara. Believe me.”

When Kara pulled away, she smiled at her. “Yeah?”

Cat nodded. “Of course. I missed our friendship dearly.”

Kara smiled. “Then how about you come to game night tomorrow night.”

“Game night? I don’t know. I think I’m a bit too old for that wouldn’t you say?” Cat asked dryly.

Kara giggled. “You and your age. What’s your obsession with that? Your age means nothing, Cat. You’re still alive, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes, but-,”

“Then _live_ Cat! C’mon, say you’ll come to game night tomorrow. Pleeeeease” She then pulled out her signature pout, and Cat was defeated. No one, not even the great Cat Grant, could say no to Kara Danvers’ pout.

She sighed. “Fine then. I will be there.”

Kara fist pumped the air. “YES! This is going to be so much fun! I’m sure you _rock_ at charades!”

Cat laughed and shook her head. She had not expected tonight to go this way, but in reality, she shouldn’t be shocked… Kara Danvers always surprised her in the most wonderful of ways…

That’s why she was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think game night is going to go?
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and as always thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Cat wasn’t sure how this night was going to go. She was excited, don’t get her wrong, but she still wasn’t exactly confident that this night was going to go as pleasantly as Kara seemed to hope. She wanted it to, but with how Lena was acting around Cat, she wasn’t so sure this night would go quite as planned.

However, that didn’t stop her from pulling up to Kara’s building with a bottle of Kara’s favorite red wine. (Yes, she paid attention, sue her.)

She walked up the steps and knocked. To say she was nervous wasn’t true… She just _really_ wanted the night to go well. The door swung open to reveal a beaming Kara. She looked absolutely _thrilled_ to see Cat there. “Cat! Yay! I’m so happy that you made it!”

Cat smiled. “I said I would, didn’t I? Have you ever known me to go back on my word?” She asked.

Kara shook her head with a smile as she stepped aside to let Cat in. “Just wasn’t sure if you’d change your mind, I know you weren’t all that thrilled about the idea of game night, but I am SO HAPPY you came!”

Cat couldn’t deny the happiness she felt from knowing that Kara was _this_ happy to see her. “Well, I’m glad I could make your day with my presence.” She mused sarcastically, trying very hard not to let her true emotions show.

Kara let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head before pointing to the bottle of wine in Cat’s hand. “Oh my god, my favorite!”

Cat smirked. “Yes, your favorite… Even though it doesn’t do anything to you.”

Kara shrugged. “One can enjoy the taste of wine, can’t they?” She asked with a wink.

“I suppose.” Cat laughed, her heart fluttering at Kara’s wink. She really couldn’t believe the affect this woman had on her. “On the other hand, if you _really_ want to appreciate fine wine, I could always take you on a wine tasting retreat. Tuscany, perhaps? Maybe even Bordeaux, France? We don’t even have to pay for a plane ticket. I know someone who can fly us.” Cat finished with a wink herself, and Kara blushed… Cat liked that. She liked that very much.

Kara laughed nervously. “Cat, I’d love to-,”

“Kara come on, Darling, we are about to pick teams for charades!” Lena interrupted while looping her arm with Kara’s, smirking at Cat as she did so.

Cat clenched her jaw, jealousy seeping through her every pore… Yep. Tonight, was going to be a disaster.

**XXX**

Cat felt ridiculous as she silently acted out what she hoped appeared to be a clown.

“Walrus!” Lena shouted. Cat rolled her eyes annoyedly and shook her head, continuing to walk as if she had large shoes on… She had no idea how that even remotely seemed like a walrus, but… whatever.

She then made a jester to her nose, trying to insinuate the iconic clown nose and Kara’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Oh! CLOWN!!!” She yelled.

Cat jumped in excitement. “YES! Finally. _Thank_ _you_.” She said exasperatedly. She then looked at Lena. “Walrus? _Really_?”

Lena’s eyes narrowed, but Kara just laughed it off. “ _Stop_ Cat. It was a hard one!”

Cat raised her brows and sat down. “It appears so.” She said as she took a sip of her wine.

Lena rolled her eyes, but the rest of the group laughed lightheartedly.

Alex finished chuckling and lightly tapped Lena on the knee. “Lena, it’s okay, it’s just a game. We’re all friends here.”

Lena huffed. “I’m going to get more wine” She responded, abruptly standing, and walking out of the living room and to the kitchen.

Alex furrowed her brows. “What’s got her panties in a bunch?”

Cat knew, and she was finally sick of this petulant back and forth. “I’m going to grab some more wine too. Anyone need a refill while I’m up?”

Everyone shook their heads no, and Cat nodded before she walked over to the kitchen to find Lena chugging down a full glass of wine. She rose a brow. “Are you competing in a wine drinking competition?”

Lena lowered her glass and pointed a deadly glare at her. “Why are you even here?”

“Because Kara invited me.” Cat said as if it were obvious.

“Right, but when Kara sent you hundreds of worried texts, you didn’t feel the need to respond.” Lena said coolly. “Makes sense.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You should have just stayed gone. She was finally doing better.”

“Doing better? What do you mean by that?” Cat asked, her interest piqued.

“Without you, Miss Grant. She was finally doing better without you.”

Cat’s heart felt like it had just been set on fire. “Listen here. Just because Kara is your girlfriend doesn’t give you the right to talk to me anyway you see fit! I may no longer own CatCo, but I am still Cat Grant. Don’t you dare forget who I am!” She seethed.

Lena looked at her like Cat had just said the most absurd thing she’d ever heard. “Girlfri-,” She paused, and let out a boisterous laugh. “I know who you are, Cat Grant… But apparently you don’t know who I am.”

Cat furrowed her brow, confusion swirling through her brain. “And just what do you mean by that?”

Lena chuckled and shook her head. “Nothing. This is just too good.”

“Why do you hate me so much? It’s not like I’m trying to ruin your relationship. I just want to have my friendship with Kara back.” Cat said angrily.

“Well, whose fault is it that it was damaged to begin with?” Lena snarked.

Cat clenched her jaw. “I realize that it was my fault. I’m just asking for a chance to make up for it.”

Lena scoffed. “Why? So that you can hurt her all over again? You do realize that none of us like you besides Kara, right? You hurt her. We protect her. Kara may have forgiven you, but we haven’t. And we won’t. Not until you do something so extraordinary that we will actually believe you’re staying.”

“So what is your endgame here? Make my life a living hell until I leave for good?” Cat asked annoyed.

Lena shrugged. “Guess so. Which doesn’t seem to be hard to do. Any of my interactions with Kara seems to get under your skin. _Jealous_ , are we?”

Cat glared at her. “As I said, I’m not trying to ruin your relationship.”

Lena laughed again. “Right! Our _relationship_. It finally all makes sense. Well, apparently I’ve got your company _and_ your girl.” Lena said, laughing a little harder. “God this is priceless.”

Cat clenched her fists. Fury rising through her entire body. She was fuming. “What’s so funny, Miss Luthor?”

“Oh, nothing… Nothing. It must just be the wine finally hitting me.” Lena laughed. “I’m-I’m going to go back to my _girlfriend._ ” She huffed out through laughs.

Cat didn’t understand what was so funny. But she vowed to prove Lena wrong. Alex too. She would stay. And she would be the best friend to Kara that she could possibly be.

**XXX**

When Cat walked back into the living room, Lena made eye contact with her and smirked before she made her way over to Kara and sat on her lap. She then wrapped her arms around Kara and nuzzled her head in the nook of Kara’s neck.

Kara looked amused. “Drunk are we, Lee?”

Lena chuckled and nodded. “I just love you, Kar’.” She said.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and laughed. “Awwwwe. I love you too.”

After hearing that, Cat had had enough. She couldn’t do it, jealousy was eating her alive. All she had the urge to do was go over there and rip Lena right off of Kara’s lap.

She knew that this would happen. She knew tonight was going to be a disaster. She’d tried to make peace with Lena, but it didn’t work. If anything, it only clued Lena in on her feelings for Kara and gave her even _more_ leverage.

She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to lie to Kara and make up an excuse to leave, but she couldn’t stay there either. She couldn’t watch Lena rub her grimy hands all over Kara. It was too much. “I should go, it’s getting late.”

Alex looked up at her. “CALLED IT! Winn, you owe me forty bucks. Pay up.”

“Damn it! I thought she’d at least make it to the two hour mark!” He huffed as he got out his wallet.

Cat’s heart fell. They truly did hate her, didn’t they? What kind of pain did Cat’s absence cause Kara to make them hate her so deeply? Or was it not only the disappearing act that had them hating her? Could it be all the emotional abuse that Kara had taken at the hands of Cat before Cat finally broke down and let Kara in?

Or was it both?

It didn’t matter, really; she just knew that Kara’s friends’ dislike towards her also worked against her.

“Awe, Cat. Leaving so soon?” Kara asked, visibly upset.

Cat frowned. “Sorry Darling, as I said. Women of my age aren’t quite cut out for game nights.”

Alex snorted, and Cat couldn’t help but pin her with a deadly glare. Alex just rolled her eyes and laughed more.

Kara got up and placed Lena on the chair she was sitting on. “Well, let me walk you out to your car at least?”

Cat swallowed and accepted. But as she watched Lena whisper something into Alex’s ear and point to Cat, Alex spit out her drink and started laughing hysterically. Cat’s heart shattered… Lena had probably just told Alex about Cat’s feelings for Kara.

Of course Alex would find it hilarious, though… It was ridiculous that someone her age would fall in love with someone so young… But Cat couldn’t help it. Kara was phenomenal.

“Cat?” Kara called, bringing Cat out of her thoughts.

“Sorry darling. Like I said, it’s time for me to go home.” She said with an apologetic smile.

Kara nodded. “I can see that. You aren’t driving, are you?”

Cat held up her keys. “Well, I-,”

Kara shook her head. “Nope. That won’t do. You’re clearly way too drunk. Come on, I’ll fly you home.” She said as she gently pulled Cat in the direction of her balcony.

Cat frowned. She wasn’t sure she could hold herself together while being held in Kara’s arms, but it appeared she had no choice as Kara supersped into her suit and then picked Cat up like she was a feather. “Ready?”

Cat gulped. “Um… Sure?”

Kara smiled and let out an amused huff. “Don’t worry, Cat. I won’t drop you.”

Cat shook her head as she stared up at Kara who was illuminated by the moonlight. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Kara looked confused for a fraction of a second before she seemingly shook it off. “Hold on tight.”

Cat nodded as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and rested her head against the house of El symbol. “Fly high, Supergirl.” She replied, right before Kara leapt into the air.

Feeling the wind against her body while listening to the slow but steady heartbeat of the woman she loved was the most relaxing thing Cat had felt in years. She let out a contented breath, knowing that she only had so long before this moment was over.

And just as she predicted, much too soon for her liking, Kara touched down on the balcony of Cat’s penthouse. Cat frowned as Kara placed her down, but she let her do it; clearing her face to hide the fact that she very much wanted to stay in Kara’s embrace all night.

“Thank you, Kara, really. You didn’t have to do this. I could have just taken a cab if anything.” She stated fondly.

Kara smiled and shook her head. “Nope. Had to make sure you made it home safely. I already lost you once, Cat. I’m not doing it again. I refuse to.”

Cat’s heart thudded vigorously in her chest. “Well then. You’ve succeeded.”

“Seems so.” Kara smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll let you get some rest. See you tomorrow?”

Cat nodded dumbly. She was still a bit Kara-drunk from the flight.

Kara seemed to take notice that Cat wasn’t fully paying attention. “Cat?”

Cat shook herself out of her reverie. “Hmm?”

“Are you okay? Do you need me to stay?” Kara asked worriedly. “You haven’t been acting right since you came back from the kitchen. Did something happen?”

Cat cleared her throat and shook her head. “No, I’m fine, darling. Just tired. Like I said, women my age-,”

“Stop it.” Kara said, a bit more forcefully than Cat was used to, stunning her a little. “Stop acting like you’re less of a human just because you’re a bit older than my group of friends. You are one of the funniest, wisest, most talented people I know, Cat. And some of that is _because_ of your age. So, don’t give me that ‘because of my age’ bullcrap anymore. You’re no less extraordinary than you were when you were running CatCo. So seriously, Cat. What’s going on?”

Cat cleared her throat; her heart was a complete puddle of adoration for Kara. She was mesmerized by Kara’s boldness. By Kara’s kindness…. By how highly Kara thought of her. “I just… don’t think your friends were very thrilled to see me tonight.”

Kara shrugged. “You weren’t there for them. You were there for me.”

Cat was shocked… Kara didn’t even seem to care what her friends thought of her. “But… Your sister…”

“Is overprotective.” Kara shrugged. “Same with Lena. But they’ll warm up to you once they realize you aren’t this horrible monster Winn and James made you out to be. I mean, sure I told Alex all about our early days when I first started at CatCo and how you acted, but as soon as she sees the person you are _now_ I’m sure she’ll think you’re as amazing as I do.”

Cat swallowed. Kara thought that she was amazing. “I think that you’re amazing too, Kara.” Cat croaked out.

Kara smiled as she walked over to Cat and wrapped her up in her arms. “I’m glad we both think so highly of each other.” She said happily. “That’s a good start to a beautiful friendship, wouldn’t you say?”

Cat chuckled into Kara’s shoulder. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3 As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

After that day, Cat realized that being around Kara was going to be harder than she originally thought. Especially now that she knew Kara had a girlfriend. Nevertheless, she persisted in her quest to be the best version of herself so that she could not only be the best friend possible to Kara, but so that she would feel better about herself as well.

Kara deserved the world, so even though it was hard at times, Cat still listened to her ramble on about her and Lena’s adventures; and with a smile on her face at that. She couldn’t help but be a _little_ grateful towards Lena. Because even though the woman had a strong distaste for Cat, she made Kara happy. Every time Kara brought up Lena, her face lit up, and although it was painful to see, she was also happy that Lena at least treated Kara right.

Today, Kara and Cat were out for lunch together. They were sitting in an outdoor dining area with a cute purple umbrella shading them from the warm sun heat. The breeze felt delightful on her skin, and as she watched Kara’s hair get swept up in it, Cat couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with her. She looked gorgeous, and it just wasn’t fair that she could do that to Cat so effortlessly.

“So, you don’t seem to be getting along with Alex or Lena.” Kara said out of the blue.

Cat frowned. She knew this would start to bother Kara eventually. “Well, I’ve done all I can on my part. I don’t know what they expect of me.”

“They’re just extremely over protective. They know that you hurt me by leaving, and they saw the aftermath of it all for me, and they just want to make sure that never happens 1again. Don’t take it personal, it’ll pass with time, but I was hoping I could make them warm up to you a little faster by inviting you to dinner with Just the four of us.” Kara said, hope shining in her eyes.

Cat bit her lip. “Why is it so important to you that I get along with your clique, Kara? I’m a fifty-two year old woman with two sons and a media empire named after her. I just don’t _fit in_.”

Kara frowned. “You would if you tried. Like I said, Cat. Your age doesn’t mean anything besides the number of years you’ve been on Earth.”

Cat’s heart sank at the sight of sadness on Kara’s face. “You do realize that I’m never going to be as… oh, I don’t know… _Uncouth_ as your friends.”

“Uncouth? How are my friends uncouth?” Kara asked, visibly defensive of her people. Cat adored that about her. She would always defend her friends’ honor, no matter the cause.

“Well, for starters… Alex and Winn have burping competitions.”

Kara giggled. “Yeah, I know. Winn just can’t accept that Alex is the superior burper.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “That’s what I mean, Kara. I’m not… _like_ _that_.”

“You don’t have to be.” Kara said with sincerity all over her face. “You are unique, just like everyone in my group. Just like everyone in the _world._ Plus, you aren’t the only one who opposes the burp competitions. Lena thinks they’re gross too. But, of course, she just laughs in disgust.” She reached over the table and grabbed Cat’s hand, causing butterflies to dance in Cat’s chest. “I don’t want you to be anyone but yourself. I _know_ who you are. Better than anyone, and I know that you would fit in perfectly with my friends. I wouldn’t have invited you over for game night if I didn’t think so.”

Cat wasn’t so sure Kara was right, but she couldn’t deny Kara a single thing, so she sighed in resignation. “Fine. ONE dinner.”

Kara squealed. “YES!” She exclaimed excitedly. “Thank you, Cat! You won’t regret it.”

Cat laughed, she wasn’t so sure that was true either. “You still didn’t answer my question, Kara.”

Kara furrowed her brow. “What question?”

“Why is it so important to you that I join your group? Why can’t you just settle for having me as a separate entity in your life?”

Kara looked her in the eyes with so much conviction it almost suffocated Cat. “Because my life is better with you in it, and that goes for every part of it… Not just the lunches, brunches, and yoga days. Every aspect of my life is better when you’re involved.”

Cat swallowed the lump in her chest. She felt like she was drowning in the love she had for Kara. She fought hard against the urge to lean over the small table between them and kiss Kara senseless. She won, however; because all she had to do was remind herself that Kara had a girlfriend, and the jealousy kicked in, ruining the tender moment they had just shared.

She leaned back in her chair and took her hand away from Kara’s as she cleared her throat. “Yes, well… I feel the same way.” She admitted. “I suppose I could make the sacrifice and attend _one_ dinner with your psycho sister and your pet Luthor.”

Kara shook her head and laughed. “Don’t call them that. We’re trying to get them to _like_ you.”

“Right, right. I will refrain from insulting them as much as possible. But we both know who I am, and what I am.”

Kara nodded with a tender smile. “Yes… Cat Grant, Queen of All Media.”

Cat nodded curtly. “ _Retired_ Queen of All Media.” She corrected.

A boisterous laugh erupted from Kara’s lips. “You’ll never really retire, Cat. I know you. You won’t stayed cooped up in that penthouse without anything to do forever. Something will get the reporter in you fired up again and you will come out of your hiding hole.”

Cat took a sip of her strawberry lemonade before replying shortly. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Well I am.” Kara replied in full confidence. “You are Cat Grant. No one, and nothing can take your spark away.”

A fond, tender smile spread across Cat’s face as a warmth caused by Kara’s gentle proclamation spread through her like fireworks. “I didn’t say my spark was out, Darling”

Kara shook her head. “You didn’t have to. You implied it, but I know better.”

“How can you be so sure?” Cat asked with a raised brow.

Kara laughed. “Because you’re one of the most stubborn people I have ever met in my life. And that’s saying _a lot_ because I have Alex as a sister.”

A guffaw escaped Cat. “That is true… Alex seems to be quite the handful.” She replied with a smile. “You may be right. I might find something to occupy my time with. Perhaps I’ll start an all-new media Empire.”

Kara raised her brows and shrugged. “I mean… I wouldn’t put it passed you. That’s definitely not out of the realms of possibility with you.”

Cat chuckled and shook her head. “I think you have way too much faith in me, Darling.”

“No,” Kara said as she shook her head and stared intently into Cat’s yearning eyes. “You just don’t have enough faith in yourself.”

And _oh,_ how that one statement sent her soaring through the heavens. Her breath was immediately taken. She thought she might just cave and spill her feelings out right there on the table for Kara to clean up. But she couldn’t. She _wouldn’t._

Because Kara had so much faith in her…

But Kara had a girlfriend.

Ah, yes… There went that happy tingly feeling she’d just had just moments ago; and here came the jealousy rushing right back to once again try to suffocate her.

She was getting pretty damn sick of this feeling.

**XXX**

She wasn’t quite sure what was customary to bring to a dinner with a Kryptonian, A Luthor, and a Federal Agent, so she hoped that her special green bean casserole would suffice, if not, well… It didn’t really matter did it? Because Kara had a girlfriend.

Except, it did matter to Cat. It mattered _a lot_. Because no matter what, she wanted to please Kara. She wanted to make Kara happy, and because this meant so much to Kara, she wanted it to go perfectly…

So she really hoped that this would close the rift between she and Kara’s friends because she wasn’t sure what else could at this point.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door… She would admit this time, that she was, in fact, nervous. Because she didn’t want to let Kara down. She _couldn’t_ let Kara down. It’d devastate her… The mere thought of the look of disappointment on Kara’s face being sent her way broke her heart. She refused to let that happen. She would bite back her snarky remarks and make nice with the Luthor and The Agent. It was the least she could do for Kara. It was what Kara deserved.

Finally, the door swung open and Alex greeted her with a raised brow. “Wow, you showed up. Brownie points for having the ovaries to manage to make it this far, Grant.” She said in an impressed tone.

Cat smiled and offered up the green bean casserole. “I brought the green bean casserole!” She mimicked, hoping to perhaps bring out a chuckle from the agent, and feeling incredibly stupid while doing so.

Alex looked unaffected, but not irritated as she stepped aside to let Cat in, which Cat would take as a win. (She was desperate for one at this point.)

When she entered the dining room, she saw the table set up nicely. There were four seats made already with nice blue porcelain plates with flowers molded into the rims, along with a set of silverware resting on a cloth napkin. It was far more fancy than she had initially thought it would be, but she wasn’t complaining. She was just now that bit more nervous, because it seemed as though Kara went all out for this dinner, and now Cat knew she _really_ couldn’t afford to mess this up. “Wow, everything looks lovely!”

Alex looked at her expectantly. “Did you expect anything different from Kara? She’s an all-out person. She goes all in, or not at all.”

Cat chuckled. “Yes, that is a pretty accurate description of her. It’s just one of the many things I love about her.”

Alex seemed to appraise her for a moment before nodding and gesturing towards the green bean casserole in Cat’s hand. “Here let me take that. It’s kind of an odd gesture to bring a casserole to a lasagna dinner, but I’m sure Kara will eat this all in one sitting anyway.”

Cat frowned. She knew she should have done more research on what was appropriate to bring to a dinner with her friend. “Sorry, I’m not used to this kind of dinners. I’m more accustomed to… _professional_ dinners.”

Alex huffed out a barely there laugh. “You don’t say.” She joked.

Cat bit back her snarky comeback… She had to make nice with Alex and staring a quarrel with Alex was not the way to do that. “So where is our hostess?” She asked as she looked around the apartment to see that Kara was nowhere to be seen.

“Picking up Lena. She had a meeting in in Switzerland and her personal jet wasn’t going to be able to get her here fast enough, so Kara flew over there to get here. Kara really wanted her here tonight.”

Cat clenched her jaw as her jealousy spiked. “Yes, I’m sure she did.”

Alex smirked, but said nothing as she placed the casserole on the kitchen island. “So, what brought you back to National City? Couldn’t be CatCo, Lena owns that now.”

Cat cleared her throat. She hadn’t expected to be asked that question, and she wasn’t prepared to answer it. “Why do you ask?” She queried warily.

Alex shrugged. “Well, you were the hot-shot new Press Secretary, on your way to becoming a senator. What could have _possibly_ made you to randomly want to retire when everything was going so well for you?”

There was something in Alex’s tone that made it seem like she already knew, and that unsettled her. Was this some sort of test? Lena must truly have told Alex about Cat’s love for Kara, and being confronted with that information straight away took Cat’s footing out from under her.

“Why does that matter?” Cat deflected.

“S’pose it doesn’t.” Alex said nonchalantly as she pushed off the counter and made her way towards the dining room table. “Just curious. Humor me?”

Cat swallowed. “Human connection brought me back. Success means nothing when you have no one to share it with.” She admitted.

Both of Alex’s eyebrows raised at that. “That makes sense. Who are you sharing it with now, then?”

Cat frowned. No one really. She had Carter every other week, and she had Kara’s friendship, but other than that, Cat had led a life that didn’t really give her the opportunity to make friends that didn’t have ulterior motives. “Not to be rude, because I very much want to stay friendly here, but is that really any of your business?”

Alex smiled with that look in her eyes again. “No, no I guess not.” She said, letting the conversation end there.

Cat was grateful that she did, because she didn’t know how to maneuver such a sensitive topic without admitting that she was head over heels in love with Kara. She let out a small sigh of relief and took a seat at the made up table.

“When do you think they’ll be back?” Cat asked.

Alex looked at her watch. “Any minute now. Don’t worry, Kara would never keep us waiting long.”

Cat rolled her lips into her mouth and nodded. She was happy that Alex at least seemed to be a lot less hostile towards her than Lena was. But she supposed that could very well be because Kara had demanded that she be nice.

Either way, it worked in Cat’s favor and she was grateful for it. She wasn’t quite sure she could handle both Alex and Lena being hostile towards her. Although it was very obvious Alex was sizing her up and completely distrusting of her.

Just before she could ask Alex what she was expecting of her, Supergirl landed on the balcony with Lena Luthor in her arms bridal style, and her head resting on the House of El’s crest. Jealousy came swarming through her like a rabid beast, but she had to stay calm. That was Kara’s girlfriend. Of course she’d carry her bridal style too. If anything, it was _Cat_ that she wouldn’t carry that way. “Sorry guys!!” Kara said as she gently placed Lena down, who was cradling three large boxes. “Lena decided to be a sweetie pie and buy us the _fancy_ Swiss Chocolates, so it took a little extra time because we made a few pit stops along the way.”

Cat frowned. She didn’t even want to know what Lena and Kara were doing on those… _pit stops_. She swallowed down her envy and squeezed her fists as tight as she possibly could; turning her knuckles white and causing a dull ache in her hands. “That’s okay, Darling. I’m sure the chocolates were worth it!”

Kara finally met her eyes and beamed. “Oh they are! I already ate a box.”

Lena let out a gleeful laugh “Yes you did _sweetheart_ and there’s evidence of it on your face.” She said as she re-entered Kara’s personal bubble. She made eye contact with Cat and smiled before she turned around and faced Kara. “Here, lick my thumb.” Kara furrowed her brows but obliged, and Cat watched as the woman she loved licked her girlfriend’s finger.

Cat clenched her jaw, and her nails that were already threatening to break the skin of her palms cut deeper. Then she watched as the luckiest thumb on the planet went from Kara’s tongue, to the corner of her lips to wipe away the remnants of chocolate there. Kara’s eyes were focused curiously at Lena, but that didn’t stop her from smiling appreciatively when Lena was done. “Thank you, Lee. Sometimes I’m such a messy eater.”

Lena smiled brightly at her. “That’s okay, Darling. That’s why you have me here to clean up after you.” She teased as she placed a gentle hand on Kara’s firm bicep.

Cat clenched her jaw so hard she feared she would need an orthodontist by the end of the night. She cleared her throat. “I brought green bean casserole. I apologize in advance. Alex informed me that it was an odd thing to bring to a lasagna dinner party.”

Kara’s focus completely diverted itself from Lena at the mention of food. “Never apologize for bringing me food.” She said. “I love green bean casserole! Does it have those little crispy onion thingies?”

Cat laughed adoringly, her jealousy and envy immediately forgotten as she nodded. “French Fried Onions? Yes, of course! It wouldn’t be green bean casserole without them!”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “Oh my god! Well, I could eat it as an appetizer while the lasagnas are baking. They should still have about twenty more minutes left.”

Cat smiled, she felt much better about this dinner. Sure, she wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of having to spend it with Kara’s girlfriend and very over protective big sister; but Kara was there, and she made any situation better… Perhaps she just might survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the longer wait than usual; I have been down with bronchitis and I'm just now on the mend. 
> 
> And as always, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Cat held her breath as Kara took her first bite of her green bean casserole, and let it go in relief as Kara’s eyes widened. “OH MY GOD THIS IS DELICIOUS!” Kara exclaimed through her mouthful. “This is the best green bean casserole I’ve ever had… and I’ve had _a lot_.”

Cat smiled as her heart swelled with pride. “I’m glad you approve. It’s my own little secret recipe.”

Kara hummed in approval as she took another bite. “If you cook this well all the time, I might just have to marry you.”

Cat’s heart beat out of her chest and her eyes went wide. Did… did Kara really just say that? And in front of her _girlfriend_ no less? “Well, I do make a very good Chicken Parmesan, so I’ve been told. It’s Carter’s favorite.”

Kara smiled. “I’d love to try it sometime!”

Cat was happily dumbstruck. “You would?”

“Um… _Yes_. When have you ever heard of me turning down an opportunity to eat good food, or spend time with the people I care about?”

Cat’s heart fluttered. Kara cared about her.

Logically Cat knew that, or else Kara wouldn’t be spending so much time with her… And she wouldn’t want her to fit in with her friends so desperately; but it was still amazing to hear. “Now that you mention it… _never._ ” She laughed delightedly.

Kara smiled and nodded. “Exactly! So, would it be possible?”

Cat was too dazed to understand what Kara meant. “Would what be possible?”

Kara giggled as she took another bite of her green bean casserole. After she swallowed it, she spoke. “For me to try your chicken parmesan?”

Cat’s heart walloped. Kara… wanted to go over to Cat’s? And eat a meal that Cat cooked? Just the two of them? That sounded… That sounded very much like a date. She was so confused. Why was Kara asking that of her, when her girlfriend was standing so close by? But to be honest, she didn’t really care. She just wanted to spend as much time with Kara as possible. “Of course. Anytime.”

Kara beamed at her. “Tomorrow at six?”

Cat’s heart walloped even harder. So… this was a _dinner_ date? Holy hell… she was getting so many mixed signals from Kara she felt like she was going to break her neck from the whiplash she was causing. But it didn’t matter. Cat _wanted_ her. That would never change, and even though Cat knew Kara had a girlfriend, Cat was a selfish woman; and she would indulge herself in this as far as she could. “Whatever works best for you. I’m free whenever, Kara.”

“YAY! Tomorrow at six it is!” Kara yipped as she wrapped Cat up in a tight hug and then went back to guzzling down the entire green bean casserole.

Cat couldn’t help but laugh lightheartedly. She really was a goner for this woman.

**XXX**

Once the casserole was gone, and the lasagnas were dispersed onto plates, they all sat down at Kara’s dining room table.

Cat sat next to Alex, and across from Lena, who sat next to Kara. It was annoying to see Kara get touched and flirted with so blatantly. And it was even more annoying to see Alex smirk as Lena did so. They both truly did have it out for her, and she just didn’t understand _why._ She was doing everything she could think of to win these two over, but they just didn’t seem to care. It seemed like they’d always hate her for some reason.

“So, Cat. What made you want to be _friends_ with my sister?” Alex asked in what was clearly forced nonchalance as she shared a quick glance with Lena and they both smirked.

Cat was nervous. She knew she was going to be drilled, but she still wasn’t prepared to be put on the spot like this. “Well, everything about her, really. She’s one of the very few people that could break down all of my walls and make me feel like I could just be myself with her instead of my regal-bitch CEO façade I almost always have to put on in the real world. She’s just… a force of light in my otherwise dark world, and I’m so thankful that I hired her all those years ago because my life has gotten so much better with her in it.”

She noticed that both Lena and Alex were grinning at each other, and that confused her, but what really got her attention was the way that Kara was looking at her… Like she’d hung the stars. 

It made her breath hitch. She’d never been looked at like that in her life, not by someone who _cared_ about her… Just her crazy stalker fans that idolized her. But none of them knew her; not the _real_ _her_. But Kara did, and she was _still_ looking at Cat like that. She didn’t know what to do with that, so she swallowed at the lump in her throat and averted her eyes.

This dinner was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“Cat, you’re so sweet.” Kara said, her voice soft and her face so, _so_ gentle and sincere that it caused her heart to ache with yearning.

She smiled painfully. “Yes, well… I can’t help what the truth is, now can I?”

Kara smiled warmly at her but said nothing else as she took another bite of her lasagna. Lena apparently took that as her cue to butt into the conversation. She winked at Alex before she gently caressed Kara’s bicep and nodded at Cat. “Yes, I completely agree. She is a ray of sunshine in an otherwise shadowy world. That’s why I know just how lucky I am to… _have_ her.” She said as she gazed at Kara, who returned the gaze wholeheartedly and smiled her signature Sunny Danvers smile.

“Awwee, Lee.” Kara crooned.

Lena smiled seemingly bashfully. “What? I can’t help it. I love you!” She exclaimed, further proving her point by leaning into Kara’s personal space and kissing Kara’s cheek.

Cat clenched her fists in her lap. She was going to snap.

Kara smiled back at Lena. “Awe, I love you too!”

Cat’s jealousy raged within her and she wanted to jump over the table and tackle Lena to the floor. Hearing Kara express her love for her damn girlfriend was heart wrenching, but seeing it be expressed physically between them made her physically ill.

Alex looked over to her. “Whoa. Hey, are you feeling okay?”

Cat spoke through clenched teeth as she stared at a particular spot on the wall. “Yes. _Fine_.”

Kara looked at her worriedly. “Cat?” She asked, and the concern in her tone was enough to break Cat out of her jealousy fueled rage. She looked over to her.

“Hm?”

Kara frowned. “Are you… Are you not having a good time?”

Cat’s heart broke… She was disappointing Kara. That’s the last thing she could ever want to do. “What? Of course I am. I’m just thinking about all the good times we’ve shared together. I apologize for zoning out.”

Kara’s sad face turned into an excited one. “Awe! Yay! I’m glad you’re having fun too.”

Lena grinned. “Yes, so am I. I was worried that we’d have a conflict of interest.”

Cat’s heart froze. Oh god… Was Lena going to out Cat’s feelings to Kara?

Kara looked lost, and Cat tried to deflect. “I haven’t the faintest idea of what you mean.”

Lena smiled devilishly. “Of course you do!”

Cat’s fists tightened dramatically. “I assure you, I do not.” She practically growled.

Lena grinned wider, but Kara looked absolutely lost. “What’s she talking about, Cat?”

“Nothing!” Cat hissed. “Miss Luthor has no idea what she’s talking about.”

Lena laughed. “Whoa! Calm down. It’s no secret that you want CatCo back. I was worried that would ruin the dinner.” She leered.

Cat couldn’t help the deadly glare she sent Lena’s way. She was toying with her now.

Kara looked at Cat excitedly. “Oh my gosh, Cat! You didn’t tell me you were thinking of buying back CatCo!”

Cat removed her deadly glare from Lena and turned to show Kara a gentle expression. “It _is_ my empire, Darling.”

“Well, of course! You just made it seem like you were done with it.” Kara said matter-of-factly.

Cat nodded. Because she _was_. Well, until now. Now she wanted to buy it back just to spite Lena. “Yes, well. I was, but you persuaded me to reconsider.” She lied.

Kara squealed giddily. “I’m so happy to hear that!”

Cat hummed noncommittally and took a bite of the (delectable) lasagna. Kara may be amazed at Cat’s cooking, but Cat was no less amazed by Kara’s. It seemed like there was nothing Kara couldn’t do. And that just made Cat fall all the more in love with her.

**XXX**

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Alex and Lena asked her hard questions, Cat answered them, and then they’d smirk at each other. And by the end of it all, it didn’t seem like they liked Cat any more than they did the last time they’d seen each other.

Kara, however, was somehow convinced that the night had been a success and giddily hugged her once they were alone. “Oh my gosh we did it!”

Cat hugged Kara back tightly (she couldn’t help herself if she tried) but was completely confused as to why Kara thought in any way that this night had gone well. They hadn’t even shaken her hand goodbye. “We did?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Uh huh! My sister definitely likes you now, and Lena… Well Lena doesn’t like you but she will tolerate you until she does.”

Cat laughed. “Well, I suppose I should be glad to hear that.”

Kara frowned. “Are you not?”

“Of course I am. I’m just not so sure you’re correct in your assumption that either of them will ever like me.” Cat confessed.

“Why wouldn’t they? You make me happy, of course they’re going to like you.” Kara said, as if that were one of the simplest explanations.

Cat’s heart did somersaults. “I make you happy?”

“Well duh, goofball.” Kara laughed. “Why else would I want you involved in my life so much? I told you, Cat. You make my life better.”

Cat swallowed. Her lungs burning with love. “Well, improving your life, and making you happy are two _very_ different things, Kara.”

Kara frowned. “You didn’t know that you make me happy?”

“I do now.” Cat croaked in disbelief.

Kara smiled and nodded. “I suppose that’s all that matters, right?”

Cat nodded, still mind boggled. How in the world did she make Kara happy? That just… didn’t make sense to her. But it didn’t really have to make sense to her, now did it? It only had to make sense to Kara; and apparently it did, so she’d go with it. “Right.” She said, her mind still in incredulity. “But, Kara?”

Kara looked up. “Hm?”

“I’m really glad that I do.”

Kara beamed at her and enveloped her into another tight hug.

**XX** **X**

The following morning, Cat got around. She hurriedly ate her breakfast, and then grabbed her keys, rushing out the door and towards the supermarket. She didn’t have time to have her personal shopper run her errands for her today. She needed to get things for her and Kara’s dinner tonight, and she needed to get the _right_ things. She could risk her shopper getting something wrong and then having to waste more time running back to the store herself. So, she decided to just do it herself.

She decided to walk to the store, since it was only about twenty blocks and it’d be faster than taking a cab. She weaved through the specifically crowded areas like a pro and looked around. Then she froze as she saw something that caught her eyes.

She watched as Lena Luthor (yes she was sure it was her) walked out of a hotel holding hands with… James Olsen??!!

She was confused for a second… Maybe he was just helping Lena with something? After all, James was one of Kara’s most adored friends, so it wouldn’t be out of the question for him to help her girlfriend out… But then something unmistakable happened.

Something that Enraged Cat to a level she had never felt before.

Lena leaned up and planted a kiss right onto James’ lips. He returned the kiss eagerly and placed his hands on her hips like he’d done it a thousand times before. 

Cat couldn’t believe it. Kara’s girlfriend and best friend _both_ were betraying her. After Kara had saved them both countless times. After Kara had saved _the world_ countless times, they had the audacity to-.

Cat couldn’t even breathe right. Her breaths were ragged, and soon she realized that she was shaking. She didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that Lena was the luckiest woman in the universe to be able to call Kara her girlfriend, and she was squandering that honor by betraying Kara in one of the most awful ways imaginable. 

Lena Luthor didn’t fucking deserve Kara Danvers.

She watched then, as Lena and James both got into the same cab, and disappeared into the city traffic. Now she had a dilemma on her hand. What should she do with the information she’d just secretly gathered?

Kara deserved to know, right? Or would telling Kara just hurt her more than necessary? Maybe this was just some sort of fluke? Cat let out a scoff. No, she knew what she’d seen… Lena Luthor and James Olsen were most definitely having an affair with one another.

So, that left Cat with a major decision to make. Does she tell Kara, and inevitably break her heart, or does she confront Lena Luthor?

She scoffed again… She knew what she should do, it was just hard.

She had to tell Kara that her girlfriend was cheating on her.


	7. Chapter 7

The table was set, the chicken was baking, and the wine was poured. Cat was nervously awaiting Kara’s arrival. Her mind was spinning with the information she just unveiled. She didn’t know how to go about telling Kara what she’d seen.

“Kara. I know this might be hard to hear, but Lena is having an affair with James Olsen. I saw them walk out of the Hampton Inn holding hands. Then they kissed and shared a cab.” Cat practiced, but she huffed… That was too emotionless.

Too straightforward.

She didn’t know how to do this.

Maybe she should just tell Alex? She was sure Alex would take care of this, and swiftly at that.

But then again, Alex probably wouldn’t even believe her. She’d most likely just think Cat was going senile, or that she was just jealous and making stuff up.

She sighed and shook her head. No matter what she did she was in a lose/lose situation, but Kara deserved to know the truth, and Cat was going to see to it that she did.

So she planned to give Kara a nice, fun evening, and then she was going to lay everything out in the open. What happened from there would be a mystery, but she would be there for Kara through it all. Kara’s happiness was of the upmost importance to her, and she would do anything to preserve it.

She took a small sip of her wine and as she was just about to place her glass down, her doorbell rang. Cat’s heart sped up and she swallowed back her worry. She took a deep steadying breath and headed for the door.

When she opened it, there stood a smiling Kara with a beautiful daffodil (Cat’s absolute _favorite_ flower). “Cat!” She greeted happily.

Cat’s heart melted. “Hi, Kara.” She replied, accepting Kara’s offered hug. When they pulled back, Cat smiled brightly as she gestured to the flower. “Is that for me?”

Kara beamed and nodded as she offered it to Cat. “Yes, I know they’re your favorite.”

And _oh_ Cat’s heart fluttered at that. She took the flower and closed her eyes as she smelled it with a smile plastered all over her face. She loves this woman.

She _LOVES_ this woman!

“Thank you, Kara. I can’t believe you remembered that.” Cat said, her stomach alight with butterflies at the thought of Kara paying such close attention to her preferences. That meant more to Cat than Kara would ever know.

Kara grinned proudly. “Just like you pay attention to my taste in wine, I pay attention to your tastes too, Cat. It’s what you do when you care about someone.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Cat agreed while warmth spread through her body. God, the things Kara did to her…

She then frowned as she realized that Kara was in a great mood. Happy as ever, and Cat was going to have to ruin that by telling her that her girlfriend was cheating on her.

Kara stepped through the door. “Wow, Cat. It smells _amazing_ in here!”

“Thank you, the food should be about done. Just a few more minutes, you can make yourself at home.” Cat replied with a smile. She genuinely _did_ want Kara to make herself feel at home. Because in the future, she’d **_love_** it if it _was_ Kara’s home.

Kara nodded with an upturn of her lips as she made her way to the table and sat down at one of the seats Cat had made up. “So, how was your day? Anything exciting happen?”

Cat’s heart sank. _Yes, I saw your piece of shit girlfriend cheating on you._ “Um, just went to the grocery store.” She said instead, not at all prepared for what she was going to have to do later this evening.

“Well, that’s boring. Not even a jog?” Kara teased as Cat stirred her broccolini and then started focusing on the garlic bread in her convection oven.

“No, darling. No jog.” Cat chuckled. “Just a stroll to the store and then home to start slaving away for you.”

Kara giggled. “Well, I’m much obliged.” She said, winking at Cat when she turned around and successfully stealing the older woman’s breath.

“What would you like to drink tonight? I have La Croix, orange juice, I have Pepsi, or some of your favorite wine?” Cat asked as she looked through her fridge. “I also have-,”

She was cut off as she felt a warm, familiar hand on her back and her breath hitched. “What do _you_ want, Cat?” Kara asked huskily.

Cat swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to tame her heart. _You! I want **you**!_ She screamed internally. “It really doesn’t matter to me, Darling. I’m fine with whatever you choose.”

Kara hummed. “Then you choose, and we’ll go with that.”

“You’re the guest, darling. It would be rude of me to choose.” Cat countered.

Kara moved her hand that was on Cat’s back, to Cat’s waist and twisted her around so that she was facing her. They were close, so close that Cat would just have to lean in a fraction of an inch and collect their lips, and Kara’s hand was still on Cat’s waist, searing her with desire. She swallowed back her lust. “ _La Croix.”_ She squeaked.

Kara smiled. “La Croix it is!” She stepped back another inch and looked Cat up and down, her smile becoming tender. She rose her hand and gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind Cat’s ear. “You look gorgeous tonight, Cat.”

Cat had to fight back the urge to pounce Kara like the cougar she was. “You always look gorgeous, Kara.”

Kara smiled. “You’re sweet.”

“As are you.” Cat replied, and just before Cat could do something stupid, the timer went off for the chicken and spooked her out of her love-filled haze. “Food’s ready!” She said before turning around and grabbing two La Croixs from the fridge and handing them to Kara. “Go take your seat and I’ll bring our plates in.”

Kara smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Cat.” She said.

Cat smiled and nodded. She was losing her mind. Kara was giving her mixed signals. She knew Kara wasn’t the cheating type, so she knew it must all be friendly. But the way Kara was acting tonight… Jesus Christ it felt like this was a date.

She hurriedly made the plates. Giving Kara a large portion of each dish she made. And giving herself a smaller portion of each before carrying the plates out to the table. Cat smiled nervously at Kara as she placed her plate in front of her. “Here you go, Darling. I do hope you’ll enjoy it.”

“It smells delicious. I know I’ll love it all.” Kara replied as she covered Cat’s hand with her own. “Thank you, Cat. _Really_. You’re amazing.”

Warmth spread through Cat’s body as she heard that declaration. “It’s nothing, Darling.”

Kara shook her head. “Not to me. To me it means a lot.”

Cat had no idea how to respond to that, so instead of trying to, she offered Kara a tender smile and squeezed her hand before taking her own seat across from Kara.

Cat watched nervously as she took her first bite.

Kara grimaced. “Ew. This is disgusting.”

Cat’s face fell and her heart sank. “W-what?”

Kara giggled. “I’m teasing!” She said as she began to chew. “Jesus, Cat. You’re a phenomenal cook. This is delicious. Its official. I’m going to have marry you now.”

Cat bit her lip to fight back the smile that was threatening to creep up on her face. “You’re mean.” She laughed. “I really thought you hated it.”

Kara grinned. “I’m not mean. If I were you wouldn’t have cooked for me to begin with.”

“True.” Cat conceded. “But that was still cold.” She laughed.

Kara laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Won’t happen again.” She winked.

Cat’s heart once again fluttered at Kara’s actions. “Mm. See to it that it doesn’t, dear.” She grinned.

They both laughed, and then fell into easy conversation. Cat asked about Kara’s day, and found out that she had to actually chase down one of her subjects, but it was easy because compared to her, he was running at a snail’s pace.

Cat laughed at that, really, _genuinely_ laughed at that.

Kara asked Cat about her time in DC, and Cat told her about how she had to school two congressmen on the constitution, and then proceeded to go to lunch with their fellow congresswoman to talk strategies for the next few years.

“Really, Kara. You should have seen their faces. It was hilarious. I love putting egotistical jackasses in their place. It truly is the least of what they deserve.”

Kara laughed boisterously. “God, Cat. You’re amazing. You never cease to astound me.” She said sweetly as she reached over the table and took Cat’s hand. “The world is such a better place with you in it. We’re all lucky to have you.”

Cat swallowed, her breath hitched, and her heart pounded in her chest as she stared into Kara’s eyes. The things Kara was saying to her, the way Kara was acting around her, the way Kara was _looking_ at her made Cat feel so valued, so loved, so accepted she wanted to cry… scream… and dance all at the same time because she was so happy right here in her own little bubble with Kara. So happy that she could pretend that Kara was hers… But she wasn’t Cat’s, and Cat needed to get a grip.

Cat loved her; and now the guilt was eating away at her. She was keeping this _massive_ secret from her, one that would inevitably break her, and that wasn’t fair. Kara deserved to know. She didn’t deserve to be tricked like this. Sure Cat wanted to enjoy her time with Kara, but not at the expense of Kara’s pride.

She let out a shaky breath. “Kara… I-I need to tell you something.”

Kara’s jovial expression turned serious. “Uh oh… That doesn’t sound good.”

“I just want you to know that I wasn’t keeping this from you to hurt you. I just wanted to give you a good night before I ruined it all. So, please, _please_ don’t be angry with me.” Cat said nervously.

Kara’s eyes saddened. “You’re leaving again. Aren’t you?”

“No!” Cat exclaimed instantly. “No! Not again. Not ever. I promised you.”

Kara furrowed her brows. “Well then what else could it be, Cat? You’re scaring me.”

Cat swallowed. “I saw something today. Something that, I wasn’t expecting. But it made me angry, and hurt for you.”

“Well… What did you see?” Kara asked hesitantly.

Cat gulped. She let out another shaky breath. “I saw Lena Luthor kissing James Olsen.”

Kara furrowed her brows. “Okay?” She said confusedly.

Cat’s brain fried. Did she just hear that correctly? “Did you not hear me? I said _Lena_ was kissing _James_.”

Kara laughed. “I know, Cat I heard you. I’m just confused why you think that would be a huge deal. They’ve been dating for like four months.”

Cat shook her head. Confusion was overwhelming her. But then a thought popped into her head…

Holy shit. Was Kara in one of those… What were they called… POLYAMOROUS! Were Kara and Lena in a polyamorous relationship?? If so, that meant Cat had a chance… It wasn’t her preferred way to be with Kara. She didn’t like to share, but if it meant that she got to have Kara then she’d take it.

So, she asked the million dollar question. “So… you’re polyamorous?”

Kara was taken aback. “W-what? No, not at all. I mean… I don’t judge, but I’m 100% monogamous. I don’t like sharing my partner. Where did you get that idea?”

Cat furrowed her brow, even more confused than ever. Kara was dating Lena, who was also dating James. But Kara didn’t like sharing her partners... So what the fu- “Kara, I’m absolutely perplexed. How are you not polyamorous, but okay with your girlfriend dating someone else?”

Kara's confused expression turned into hurt, confusing Cat even further “I-… You’re dating someone else?”

Cat was even more confused now. She furrowed her brows. “What? No. I’m not dating anyone. I’m talking about Lena.”

Kara’s face fell. “You thought… You thought Lena was my girlfriend?”

Cat let out an exasperated sigh. “Kara what the hell is going on?”

Kara threw her hands up in the air. “I don’t know Cat! You tell me! I thought… I thought the day you came over for dinner with me, Lena and Alex was like… The initiation of our relationship. But I guess… I guess I was wrong.” She said as she slowly stood up, her face despondent.

Cat froze. Had she missed something? “You thought… You thought that _we_ were dating?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, not looking at her. “I thought that ever since we got back that’s where we were headed. And I thought last night was the start of our official relationship. I thought.. I thought tonight was our first real date. I’m so sorry, Cat. I shouldn’t have been so presumptuous.”

She was headed for Cat’s balcony, tears welling up in her eyes. Cat panicked. She had no idea what to say. Was this real? Was this really happening? Was Kara willing to date her?

She thought back over through all the time she and Kara had spent together… The mixed signals now made sense… They weren’t meant to be mixed signals. They were clear signs of affection.

“Lena Luthor was pretending to be your girlfriend, Kara. That’s the only reason I didn’t realize you wanted me.” Cat croaked out, desperately hoping it was enough to get Kara not to fly off.

Kara froze, turned around. She pinned Cat with an inquisitive expression. “ _What_?”

Cat swallowed back the lump in her throat. Her whole body was shaking. She just wanted to hold Kara… To kiss Kara. To wipe away Kara’s tears. “The day I showed up at your apartment, and Lena was there, you said that you and Lena were having a dinner date. I took that as… a _real_ date. As in… a romantic one.”

Kara shook her head, eyes wide with confusion. “She’s not my girlfriend, Cat. She _never_ has been. I have _never_ been romantically interested in her, and she has _never_ been romantically interested in me. Just James.”

Cat nodded. “I see that now.” She breathed out. “But when I went to game night, and Lena was still being snarky with me, I decided to confront her. So when she went to get more wine, I followed her. I told her that I didn’t understand why she hated me. That I wasn’t trying to affect you two’s relationship. That I was just trying to be friends with you again, and then she caught on to the fact that…” She paused not sure if she should finish that sentence.

“That what, Cat?” Kara asked imploringly.

Cat closed her eyes and lowered her head. She couldn’t face Kara as she said this. “That I’m in love with you.” She practically whispered.

There was a whoosh of air and the next thing Cat felt were strong, firm, warm and familiar hands on her hips. Her breath hitched and she looked up to meet Kara’s eyes. She swallowed nervously. “Kara?” She asked shakily.

“Say it again, Cat.” Kara commanded firm, but tender.

Cat gulped. “I’m in love with you.”

Kara grinned. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Cat said with a small nod. “And I have been for years. That’s why I ran away, I-,”

Kara shut Cat’s rambling off by leaning down and connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. Cat’s heart erupted with euphoria as butterflies did somersaults in her stomach. Cat’s eyes went wide with shock for only a moment before she wrapped her arms around Kara and she began to kiss Kara back as if Cat’s life depended on it.

She couldn’t believe this was her reality. That Kara was actually here, holding her like she’d always dreamt of and **_kissing_** her. It was ethereal. She never wanted this moment to end.

_Never._

But unfortunately, she was human, so after a few minutes of kissing, the need for air overwhelmed her and they had to stop, resting their foreheads together and panting rapidly.

“Holy shit.” Cat gasped.

Kara giggled. “ _Yeah,_ holy shit.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“So, does this mean… We’re dating?” Cat asked after her breathing calmed a bit.

Kara grinned. “Do you _want_ us to be dating?”

Cat nodded rapidly. “More than anything.”

“Then…” Kara smiled. “ _Absolutely._ ” She answered before capturing Cat’s lips again and taking her breath away once more.

When the kiss ended Kara smiled at her tenderly and then sobered up. “Now… Tell me more about what Lena said to you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on in my country (USA) right now, my mental health has taken a nose dive, so I may not be able to update for a while. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Pretty please let me know if you enjoyed, I could really use some positive feedback right now.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. And I hope to post again soon


	8. Chapter 8

After Cat laid it all out for Kara to hear, she sat nervously and waited for Kara’s response. But to her chagrin, all she got was a look of fury in her eyes. Cat swallowed back the lump of anxiety in her throat. “Darling?” She asked, her voice shaky.

Kara abruptly stood up from her chair without saying a single thing. She then walked over towards Cat’s balcony, supersped into her suit, and flew out of Cat’s balcony window. Leaving a panicked Cat behind.

Cat was far passed confused. What had she said that made Kara so angry with her? Did this mean they weren’t going to be starting a relationship after all? Her heart sank at the thought of losing Kara before she ever really even had her. In fact, the thought of losing Kara in _general_ shattered her heart.

But before she could stew on her heartache and fear for too long, Kara landed on her balcony with a loud **thud** holding Lena Luthor with one arm and Alex Danvers in the other.

Kara walked into Cat’s penthouse and placed them on their feet, glaring at them both, shocking Cat. “Speak.” She demanded, angrily.

“I-,” Lena sighed. “Kara, we were just trying to look out for you.”

“ ** _How_**?” She asked angrily. “How is torturing Cat in anyway looking out for me?”

Lena sighed. “We saw what she did to you when you left, Kara. You were devastated. And when she kept ignoring your texts, and calls, _and_ emails, you just kept breaking down more, and more, and more. Do you know how hard it was to see my best friend turn into just a shell of who you were? It took almost four months for you to finally be okay again. And as _soon_ as you were getting back on your feet again, she came swooping back in and expected you to act as if nothing happened. So in the beginning I was being a bitch to her because I hated her for what she put you through. But as soon as I realized that Cat was in love with you, I realized I had an opportunity to drive her mad… and hopefully make her realize just how much you meant to her so that when you two finally did get your heads out of your asses and got together; she would realize how painful it would be for her to see you happy with someone else and she would treat you right.”

Kara looked over to Cat in confused awe. “You were… _Jealous_?”

Cat sighed, but she couldn’t deny the truth. So, she nodded as she remembered the pain she felt every time she thought that Lena and Kara were doing something intimate. It sent a pang straight to her heart. “Yes. I was. Very much so. I love you, Kara. And Lena is right, watching you two ‘date’ was excruciating. I never want to go through that again; especially not if it’s real. I never want to see you with anyone else ever again. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. _Exclusively_.”

Kara’s anger softened as she walked over to Cat. She raised her hand to Cat’s cheek and caressed it gently as she stared into her eyes, showing the depth of her next declaration. “I _am_ yours, Cat.” She cooed.

Cat’s heart fluttered, and her stomach flipped flopped happily. “That’s good to know, Dear. Because I’ve been yours far longer than I’d care to admit.”

Kara smiled and offered Cat a light chuckle before she placed a chaste kiss to Cat’s lips. She then turned around and faced her sister. “So, at Game Night, why were you two pointing and laughing at Cat? Hm? You made her feel awful.”

Alex shrugged. “Well she made you feel awful for months so fair is fair, I guess.”

Kara pinned her with a glare. “ALEX!”

Alex remained unphased. She pointed to Lena. “She told me that Cat thought that Lena was your girlfriend, and then I couldn’t contain my laughter at the preposterousness of it all.”

“Then why were you so hard on her yesterday?” Kara questioned irately.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. “Because I wanted to know if her intentions were pure. She broke your heart once, Kara. I’m not about to let her do it again.”

“That’s not your decision to make, Alex. You two had no right t-,”

Alex cut in, shaking her head aggressively and pointing to Cat in anger. “No, no. _SHE_ had no right to abandon you and leave you a sobbing mess that couldn’t get out of bed for days at a time. What we did, was to protect you from that happening ever again. I think it’s pretty obvious that Cat realized the error of her ways. I think she sees now that she would be miserable watching you love someone else if she fucks this up; and that wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t done what we did. She needed a wake up call, and she got one… Never mind that it was partly satisfying to get revenge on her for what she did to you.”

Kara glared. “Apologize to her.”

“No.” Alex said as she shook her head defiantly. “I will not apologize for something I’m not sorry for. I don’t even have a reason to be sorry. I helped her.”

“YOU DID THIS TO PUNISH HER!” Kara seethed.

Lena cut in this time. “Yes, that’s how it _initially_ started (and rightfully so at that). But when we finally saw how much she genuinely loved you, our motives changed. We wanted to show Cat exactly what it would be like if she kept fucking up and treating you poorly. Either way, she got what she deserved; and we feel pretty damn good about what we did. You can be mad at us all you want, Kara. But it’s not going to make us like her anymore. And it’s not going to make us feel sorry for what we did.”

Kara seemed to still be angry. “You two really aren’t sorry for hurting Cat?”

Alex shrugged one shoulder. “I’m not gonna lose any sleep over it. I behaved far better than I wanted to. I wanted to give her a black eye for breaking your heart… Maybe two. I will always protect you, Kara. We both will; and if that means tricking the woman you have strong feelings for into thinking you’re dating your best friend so that she will get her head out of her ass, then so be it. I’m not going to just sit back and let her hurt you again.”

Kara looked desperately between the two women. “Seriously?! I thought that you liked her after last night.”

“I don’t _hate_ her anymore, but I definitely don’t like her. Not yet, at least. She’s got a lot to make up for.” Alex replied.

Kara looked exasperatedly towards her best friend next. “And you?”

Lena raised an unimpressed brow. “I hold a grudge far longer than your sister, it seems. I know you want to be with her, and I want you to be happy so I will support you in that decision, but I will have my eyes on Cat at all times. If she steps out of line, I will know and I will sic Alex on her.”

Cat shivered at the thought of being on the wrong side of an angry Alex Danvers. She would definitely try to avoid that at all cost. “I never plan on hurting Kara ever again. I will love her, spoil her, and treat her like a queen, because she is one to me. I love her. I’m _in love_ with her. I never want to hurt her or lose her again. I’ve learned my lesson, and you two have made your point. All I ask for is a chance to prove it to you all.”

Alex and Lena looked at each other. Then looked back to Cat. “One chance, Grant. _One_. If you so much as-,”

“I’ll only need the one chance, thank you.” Cat interjected.

Alex seemed to be appeased, and although Lena looked skeptical, she nodded in acquiescence. “Good, because we won’t give you a third chance to hurt her. Understood?”

Cat nodded. “Understood.” She then walked across the room and offered Alex her hand.

Alex studied it warily for a few moments before reluctantly accepting her hand in a firm shake. “Don’t make me regret this, Grant.”

“I won’t.” Cat said with a shake of her head. She then faced Lena. “And you? Do I have to shake your hand as well?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’ll pass.”

Cat chuckled and nodded her head. She was in no way angry with these women. She was grateful to them, actually… They truly did open up her eyes to just how painful life would be if Kara ended up with another; and she couldn’t blame them for wanting to protect Kara. She wanted to do that too. She’d lay down her life for Kara.

She was happy the Kara Protection Squad was willing to give her one last shot, truly she was. But something was gnawing at her; something was tearing at her heart and twisting her stomach into knots…

It was the knowledge of just how badly she’d hurt Kara by leaving.

Knowing that she’d hurt Kara so deeply, broke her. She understood why the two women before her hated and distrusted her so severely. She would hate anyone that hurt Kara the way she had, so she completely understood Alex and Lena’s anger towards her. They were being much more forgiving than she would be willing to be.

She had to fight back tears as she realized how much pain she caused Kara. Not understanding how Kara would even want to be around her, let alone _date_ her after all the pain she caused her. She watched as Kara continued to viciously yell at the two women, but she couldn’t comprehend what tall was being said; too heartbroken to focus on anything but the knowledge that she broke Kara’s heart… She hated herself for that.

Why hadn’t Kara told her how much pain Cat put her through? Why shelter her from the truth? She should have been furious with Cat; not happy and welcoming towards her when she randomly, after months of ignoring her, showed back up at Kara’s doorstep.

Kara was far too forgiving for this world, and now Cat felt wholly unworthy of her adoration. She was awoken from her trance by Kara stepping in front of her, with a face filled with worry. “Cat?”

“Hmm?” She asked.

“Are you alright?” Kara queried worriedly.

Cat nodded, trying her hardest to assuage Kara’s concern. “I’m fine, Darling.”

Kara smiled sadly. “You don’t have to pretend anymore, Cat. They left, and I can tell something’s bothering you. Don’t shut me out.”

Cat’s throat tightened with emotion. “I hurt you, Kara.” She croaked out, unable to fight back a tear. “I hurt you, and you were too sweet to even hold me accountable. You just accepted me like nothing even happened.”

Kara clenched her jaw and looked to the floor. “What was I supposed to do, Cat?” She asked, an edge to her voice. She looked up and met Cat’s hazel eyes. “Yell at you, and scare you away again?”

Cat frowned. “I was prepared to deal with your anger. I knew I messed up, Kara. I just… I didn’t realize how badly. I had no idea you cared so deeply.”

Kara bit her lip. “Well, I do.”

“Yes, I’ve gathered that.” Cat said sarcastically.

“Good, I guess.” Kara said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Cat said solemnly after a few minutes of tension-filled silence. “I never meant to hurt you. I just… I’m not good with emotions, but I’m trying. Genuinely.”

Kara’s eyes met hers once more. “We’ve already had this conversation. What’s done is done.”

Cat shook her head. “Don’t do that. Don’t pretend that everything is okay. We had this conversation when I was unaware of the severity of the damage I caused you. Now I’m aware, and I want to make it right. I _need_ to make it right.”

“You want to make it right?” Kara asked.

“Yes. I’ll do anything.” Cat said earnestly.

Kara nodded. “Then be my girlfriend, and never leave again.”

Cat furrowed her brow. “I already am your girlfriend, and I already promised you that I’m not leaving again.”

“Exactly.” Kara said as she made her way over to the table. “Now, let’s finishing eating, I’m starving.”

Cat’s mind was twirling. Nothing was making sense. How could Kara just… Forgive her like that? “Are you seriously just going to let it go?”

“Yes.” Kara said casually as she took another bite of her broccolini and moaned as she chewed.

“Just like that?” Cat asked incredulously as she walked over and cautiously took her seat across from Kara once more. She was still worried that the other shoe would drop, and Kara would finally feel enraged at what Cat had done.

Kara nodded and swallowed her bite of food. “Yep. Just like that.”

“Even thought your sister and best friend hate me?” Cat asked warily.

Kara made a dismissive face. “They don’t hate you. They just don’t trust you yet, in time they will come around. But they don’t matter to me in this situation. _We_ matter. Don’t worry about them we won’t be speaking to them for a while.”

“So you’re going to ignore their opinions of me, and date me against their advice?”

Kara nodded. “Yep.” She took another bite.

“ _Why_?” Cat asked.

Kara furrowed her brows. “I’m not following you.”

“Why would you give me a chance after everything I put you through? And against your sister’s wishes.”

Kara sighed, and put down her fork. She made a show of meeting Cat’s eyes and spoke with such conviction that it took Cat’s breath away. “Because Cat. Isn’t it obvious by now?”

Cat shook her head, brows corrugated. “Isn’t what obvious?”

“That I’m in love with you too.” Kara replied; completely delighting Cat, and causing her heart to do somersaults.

Hearing that statement come from Kara’s mouth was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She was exhilarated, and felt like nothing, and no one could bring her down… Because somehow, somewhere, Kara Danvers fell in love with her. No one else… _her_.

Catherine Jane Grant, owned Kara Danvers heart.

She marveled at the realization.

“Hearing those words come out of your mouth after all this time feels like a fantasy.” She admitted. “A fantasy I never want to wake up from.”

Kara smiled at her and walked around the table, lifting up from her chair and carrying her towards the bedroom, kissing her passionately on the way there.

Cat’s heart started thudding rapidly in anticipation. “What are you doing, Darling?”

Kara grinned devilishly. “I’m going to prove to you just how _real_ our love is.”

Cat’s excitement grew exponentially, and when Kara flung her on the bed and started to lift Cat’s shirt over her head, Cat realized, she was about to get _everything_ she had ever wanted.

**_Finally._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kara, Alex and Lena will make amends?
> 
> Also! Would you prefer smut, or no smut next chapter?
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and as always; thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Cat’s clothes were removed, Kara climbed on top of Cat, exciting the older woman more than she’d ever been in her life. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Cat couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world to be able to see Kara like this.

Kara took her finger, and lightly caressed Cat’s flushed cheek. “I really do love you; you know.”

Cat swallowed, her heart beating out of her chest, her breath ragged. “I’m glad that you do. I’ve wanted you to for years.”

Kara grinned at her and then leaned in to connect their lips in a heated kiss. Then she pulled away, disappointing Cat for just a moment before she placed her lips on Cat’s neck, sending shockwaves of desire straight to Cat’s core. “ _Fuck_ , Kara.” She moaned. “I knew your lips would feel amazing, but I could have never imagined they’d feel this good.”

Kara smirked against Cat’s neck but didn’t stop kissing all over Cat’s body. She began to make her way to Cat’s torso, kissing and nipping all the way down until she reached Cat’s bra. She looked up to Cat, silently asking for permission, and all Cat could manage was a slight, jerky nod.

With a tender smile, Kara gently lifted Cat up just enough so that she could unfasten and remove Cat’s bra. Once she did so, she flung the bra across the room, never to be thought of again. She then focused her attention on Cat’s body, and Cat had never felt more alive. Seeing Kara’s lust filled eyes studying her like a book made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman alive.

Well, besides Kara herself, that is.

Kara took her right hand and palmed Cat’s breast. “Jesus Christ, Cat. You’re perfect.”

Cat couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread on her face if she tried. “I want to see you too.” She breathed.

Kara smiled and then nodded taking off her own shirt.

Cat moaned at the sight of Kara’s bare skin. Her taut abs were otherworldly, and her hand immediately went up to feel them. “You’re gorgeous, Kara. So. Damn. Gorgeous.”

Kara beamed at her with so much love in her eyes it stole Cat’s breath. “I’m glad you like what you see.” She responded as she unfastened her own bra. She then very slowly, _teasingly_ , uncovered herself to display her gorgeous, plump, supple breasts.

Without even registering that her hand was moving, Cat reached up and grabbed Kara’s perky breast. Kara moaned as Cat ran a thumb over her pebbled nipple. “Holy _fuck_ , Cat. I didn’t even realize they were that sensitive until now.” Kara breathed humorously.

Cat grinned devilishly at that and leaned up so that she could take Kara’s areola into her mouth, eliciting a glorious moan from deep within Kara’s throat. That moan did things to Cat’s entire body and turned her on more than she’d ever been before. Soon, she pulled her lips off of Kara’s nipple with a loud pop, and Kara moaned out again causing Cat’s ego to be fully inflated. She loved making Kara feel good.

“My turn.” Kara said determinedly as she leaned down and collected Cat’s hardened nipple in her mouth. Cat belted out a surprised and delighted groan. Kara’s tongue was so talented it baffled Cat, and she couldn’t wait to see what else it could do. Kara’s hands wandered across her lover's feverish skin, caressing her breasts as she leaned forward to share another kiss with her. This time, the kiss was cut short. Kara pulled away and pressed her lips against Cat’s neck, alternating between soft little nuzzles and playful bites.

Then, Kara began to slide down once more, and Cat let out a soft whimper of encouragement as she savored the exquisite sensation of Kara’s warm skin against her own. Kara returned to Cat’s breasts, this time, showering them both with soft sensual kisses.

Cat was now gasping at each kiss; she was being driven mad in the most delightful way possible.

Soon, Cat felt something grazing along the inside of her thighs, and a sudden burst of liquid desire dampened Cat’s already soaked core, and she gasped when she finally realized what it was. Kara’s hand finally slipped through her folds, separating her outer labia.

Kara looked at Cat wide eyed. “You’re so wet for me, Cat.”

Cat nodded shakily. “That’s what you do to me, Kara. All the time.”

“Well I’m about to do a lot more to you now.” Kara grinned, briefly dipping two fingers inside of Cat for a moment. She then withdrew her fingers an displayed them for them both to study the clear liquid that stretched between her fingers. “So, _so_ wet.” She exclaimed giddily before she took her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean.

Cat’s libido kicked into overdrive at that. She moaned needily. She _needed_ Kara. She needed her more than she’d ever needed anyone in her life. “Kara. Dammit. Fuck me.” She breathed raggedly.

“Is that what you really want?” Kara asked, not cockily, but not warmly either.

Cat nodded. “Please.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Okay.” She replied, sliding her fingers deep inside Cat, once again eliciting a loud moan from Cat. She felt. So. Good.

Kara began thrusting in and out, building a steady, mind blowing rhythm that brought so much pleasure to Cat she didn’t know how to handle it… All she knew was that she needed more. With each thrust, Kara got deeper and deeper inside of her, and Cat wailed out in delight.

Kara then placed the pad of her thumb against the swollen nub of Cat’s clitoris while the older woman lifted her hips upward and into Kara’s hand; silently pleading for more.

Kara seemed to understand what Cat was begging for and appeased her by sliding a third finger inside and began to thrust faster and harder into Cat; giving her exactly what she needed. Off and on, Kara would pause for just a moment and focus on massaging Cat’s clit with her thumb. Driving Cat mad with pleasure.

As she dipped back into Cat’s sex once more, Cat felt her own wetness seep down her legs and soak the sheets beneath her. Cat was shocked; no one had ever been able to bring her to that level of ecstasy. Then, her breath caught in her throat a few times as she struggles to croak out; “Yes! Right there, Kara! Right there!”

Kara growled devilishly and collected Cat’s lips with her own as she pounded hard inside of Cat. The tips of Kara’s fingers grazed against her lover’s walls, massaging that wonderful sweet spot deep inside of her. Cat mewled out in rapture, unable to form a coherent thought. She was about to come harder than she ever had before.

Once Kara pulled away from the kiss Cat's cries of pleasure grew louder, filling the space of the bedroom. Kara kissed her way down Cat’s body, her hand never stopping its ministrations. When Cat felt Kara’s tongue swipe through her folds, she shrieked out in pleasure. “OH FUCK!”

Kara grinned, focusing her tongue on her girlfriend’s clit in a punishing pace. She alternated the speed of her thrusting fingers from fast, to normal, then slow, then fast again, driving Cat up the wall.

Cat felt it coming a mile away; and it was obvious that it was going to be the biggest, strongest, _harshest_ orgasm in her entire life. She had never been so wound up in her life.

“Kara- Kara I’m going to co-,” Before she could even finish her sentence the orgasm hit her like a semi-truck causing her back to arch up, and her walls to spasm as her body shook rapidly. “OH! KARA! Kara right there! Don-don’t stop!”

Kara didn’t, and she continued to pleasure her girlfriend until she had successfully ridden out her orgasm.

Cat breathed out in pure bliss and smiled up at her girlfriend. “I love you so much, Kara. You have no idea.”

Kara beamed down at her girlfriend. “I’m very happy to hear that, Cat. Because I love you too. No matter what anyone else says.”

Cat raised her hand up to cup Kara’s cheek, and stared deeply into her sea-blue eyes. “I never want to see you date someone else ever again.”

Kara grinned down at Cat, then leaned in and connected their lips. “You don’t have to worry about that, Cat. I don’t plan on loving anyone else the way that I love you, ever again. You’re it for me.”

Cat’s heart melted. “And you’re it for me too, Darling.”

They shared a loving glance before Kara rolled off of Cat and pulled her into her side so that Cat’s head rested on her shoulder. “Thank you for standing up for me today, Darling. But you didn’t have to shun them.”

Kara chuckled for a second. “I didn’t shun them, I told them that we weren’t going to speak to them until they could accept our relationship.”

“And do you think that will happen?” Cat asked worriedly.

“I know it will. Because once they see how happy you make me, they’ll realize how much of an ass they made of themselves.” Kara answered. She placed a kiss on Cat’s forehead. “I do appreciate you extending an olive branch to them, though. You were definitely the bigger person in that scenario.”

Cat laughed. “I want them to accept me, Kara. I don’t want you to have to be stuck in the middle of us. I want us to al get along. I want you to be as happy as you can be.”

“I want that for us too.” Kara agreed.

Cat looked up at the woman of her dreams. “I still am trying to process this.”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Process what?”

“That this is real. That you are actually mine. Because for the past few months I thought you were someone else’s.” Cat admitted. “It hurt so much, Kara. But… Just now… The way you touched me; it was amazing. That was the greatest sex I’ve ever had. And it amazes me that for someone who could literally break the planet in half if she wanted to, you are able to be so gentle. It makes me love you even more than I already do. You’re incredible, and it’s baffling to me that you love me after all that I put you through.”

“I will always love you, Cat. And I’m so glad that we have finally gotten our heads on straight and have come together. I just wish it hadn’t taken us so long.” She paused and grinned down at Cat. “And I’m also very glad to hear that I’m the best sexual partner you’ve ever had.”

Cat laughed joyously. “You definitely are.” She admitted. “You’re the best partner I’ve had in general, Kara. You’re phenomenal.”

Kara leaned down and kissed Cat passionately. “You’re phenomenal too, Cat. You seem to forget that at times, but I’ll be here to remind you of that fact, every day. For the rest of our lives.”

Cat smiled. “I like the sound of that. Very much.”

“Me too.” Kara said. “Almost as much as I like the sound of your moan.”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, darling. Because there was no way I could stop myself from moaning. Believe me, I tried to keep myself as quiet as I could, but I failed miserably. You’re way too good at that.” Cat admitted with a laugh.

Kara laughed. “Well, I’m happy you enjoyed. You taste exquisite, by the way.”

Cat smiled. “You _feel_ exquisite.”

Kara giggled. “Well, I’m glad for that too.”

They both sighed happily and basked in each other’s presence. Cat was so, so happy that they’d finally gotten together. So happy that she got to have Kara like this.

After a few moments of silence, Kara finally spoke. “So… How is this going to work?” She asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Cat propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Kara questioningly. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“Are we… keeping this on the downlow? Or are we-,”

Cat cut Kara off with a kiss. “No. Hell no. I’ve wanted you for _years_ Kara. I’m proud to be your girlfriend, and I want the whole world to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours. Plain and simple.” Cat hesitated for a second. “As long as you’re okay with that.”

Kara beamed. “Of _course,_ I’m okay with that.”

“Good.” Cat said. “Because I can’t wait to show you off to the world.”

“Wow, Cat. I never pegged you as the sappy type.” Kara grinned.

Cat laughed. “Well, I guess you just bring that side out in me.”

A warm grin graced Kara’s face. “Well, I’m honored.” She teased leaning down to kiss Cat once more. “I love you, Cat.”

Cat smiled. “I love you too, Kara.”

**XXX**

Cat woke up to Kara’s gorgeous face illuminated by the golden morning sun glow. Her heart soared, and she realized that she wanted every morning for the rest of her life to be like this. She wanted Kara forever.

She took her hand and gently brushed a few strangling hairs out of Kara’s face and smiled from ear to ear. She was perfect, in every sense of the word. “I love you, beautiful.”

Kara blinked her eyes open and smiled. “I love you more.”

“Not possible, darling.” Cat grinned, leaning in to connect their lips.

When they pulled apart Kara met her eyes. “Does it finally feel real to you?”

Cat laughed. “Yes. Although it still feels too good to be true.”

“Well, it isn’t. Because this is real.” Kara asserted.

“I know.” Cat said as elation filled her body. “And I’m so happy that it is.”

They kissed once more, and then Cat met Kara’s eyes with a predatorial grin. “Now, I think I owe you an orgasm in return.” She said as she began to kiss Kara’s neck, then collar bone.

But before she could make her way down to Kara’s breasts, there was a loud knock at the front door. Cat frowned. “Who the hell could be here this early in the morning?”

Kara frowned but super sped back into her clothes and handed Cat hers in the process.

Cat got dressed and started making her way to the door, when the knocking started up again.

She swung the door open and froze.

“Alex?” Kara asked angrily. “I thought I told you not to-,”

“Not to come back until I accepted your relationship. Yeah, I know.” Alex said with a defeated sigh. “Can I come in?”

Cat was shocked to see Alex, and she wanted to invite her in and hear what she had to say. She was hopeful that this was a good sign, but she didn’t want to invite her in if Kara wasn’t ready. So, she looked questioningly at Kara, who gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

Cat turned to face Alex and gave her a terse smile before stepping to the side of the door. “Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this conversation is going to go?
> 
> Also, I don't write smut very often so feedback on that would be great.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Alex walked in at Cat’s request and turned around to face them; she was visibly nervous.

Kara was clearly on high alert, and Cat could tell that it broke Alex’s heart to see Kara acting like that with her.

“Kara, you have to understand where I’m coming from, that woman is the woman that constantly hurt you for _years_. With insults, barbs, threats of firing you for literally no reason. Then she tried to blackmail you into admitting your identity. She treated you like trash for _years_ even though you were the most loyal, dependable, and hard working person in her staff. Then when you two finally became friends, and you fell for her she just up and vanished for four months without even so much as a goodbye to you. I literally hated her for what she did to you. I wanted to make her realize that she couldn’t treat you any way she wanted and then expect you to be there for her whenever she decided you were worth her time.” Alex said desperately. “I know that you love her. I don’t know why, but you do; and it’s very apparent now that she loves you too. But it’s in my DNA to protect you from getting hurt; and watching you for those four months that she was gone broke something in me. I never want to see you that brokenhearted again. I will do anything under the sun to prevent that from happening. And so will Lena. I’m sorry that we went as far as we did; perhaps there was another way to go about it, but at the time it felt like we were doing the right thing. I will always protect you… but I also want you to be happy. And being with Cat makes you happy, so I can and _will_ accept your relationship. So, please don’t shut me out of your life, Kara. I couldn’t handle that. You’re my sister, my best friend. I need you.” Alex cried.

Cat swallowed at the lump in her throat as flashes of the past came to flood her mind. They brought her back to all the times she’d hurt Kara. To all the times she refused to call her by her real name. All the times she insulted her, or taken her for granted. It broke her heart. She never wanted to cause Kara any type of pain ever again.

“I just…” Kara sighed and shook her head. “I don’t get how you thought this was a good idea, Alex. You knew that the woman I loved, loved me back… and you kept it from me for months! _Tormenting her_ in the process. How is that protecting me? Maybe for a night making Cat jealous made sense. But torturing us _both_ for months? That just doesn’t make sense. All it was, was you two finding an opportunity to hurt Cat and taking it regardless of what it meant for me!”

Alex swallowed and nodded. “I know I messed up, Kar’. But I really, truly did it because I thought I was protecting you. I didn’t realize I’d hurt you this bad. And at first after you told us to leave I thought you’d regret it and call us back; but when you didn’t. When you actually let it last all night long; I panicked. You’ve never done that the through the entirety of our sisterhood. You always forgave me. Instantly. No matter what. Even when you found out that it was me who killed Astra and not J’onn. You forgave me instantly; and I just thought that was how it would always be. But last night, I kept waiting and waiting for you to come; but you never did. And that’s when I realized that this was serious. That I messed up. That you were well and truly furious with me; and I never meant for that to happen. I didn’t sleep a wink. Not even a minute of sleep. Because the longer you stayed away the more worried I got, and the more I realized that this is real for you. That you love this woman far more than you’ve ever loved anyone. I realized that even our bond has limits, and Cat is one of them, and I’m sorry. I don’t want any bad blood between us, Kara.” She said pleadingly before turning to Cat. “I do think making you jealous for a few days was the right thing to do to get your head out of your ass. But we did drag it on way longer than we should have, and for that I am sorry. It didn’t matter if I trusted you or not, no one deserves to be toyed with like that for months on end.”

Cat was absolutely stunned. She had never expected Alex to apologize. “I understand why you did it. I wouldn’t trust me either after the rap sheet I’ve made for myself when it comes to Kara. All is forgiven on my end.” She said. “I just want to make Kara happy. Believe me when I say I’ve finally learned my lesson. I will never do anything to risk losing Kara again.” She said. “But I want you to know… I want you _both_ to know; I only acted that way because I was head over heels for Kara and I was trying to distance myself… It didn’t work. Obviously.”

There was an awkward silence for just a moment before Kara broke it. “What about Lena? Has she had her come to Jesus moment, yet?”

Alex shrugged. “Don’t know.” She admitted. “She wanted the charade to last far longer than it did, so she’s probably just pissed that we were caught more than anything.”

Cat chuckled. “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t trust you.” Alex corrected.

“And you? Do you all of a sudden trust me, Agent Danvers?” Cat asked inquisitively.

Alex shook her head. “No. I don’t. But that doesn’t really matter. What matters is that you make Kara happy, and that’s all I want for her.” She looked to Kara. “Please, Kara. Can we please get passed this?”

Kara raised a brow. “I don’t know. Are you going to treat my girlfriend with respect? Are you going to accept her into our group?”

Alex clenched her jaw; Cat could tell that she didn’t want to… not yet anyways, but she nodded her head reluctantly despite herself. “Yes, Kara.” Alex replied. “As long as she treats you right, she and I can get along.”

Kara glared at her. “That doesn’t mean that if she and I get into an argument you can go busting down her door and beat her up, Alex.”

Alex sighed. “Fine.” She said in resignation. “But if she cheats on you that’s a whole different story.”

Cat glared at that. To have anyone think that she was capable of being anything but faithful and loyal to Kara was a slap in her face. “Listen here, Alex. I can handle being called a lot of things, a bitch, a narcissist, even a bad writer if someone chooses to say such a dumb thing. But for you to sit here and accuse me of being able to cheat on Kara is crossing a line that even I won’t stay quiet about.”

Alex smirked and nodded. “Good.” She said, nodding approvingly. “You were right, Kara. She definitely has a backbone.”

At that, the tension melted slightly, and they all laughed for a moment before Alex sighed and sobered up. “Please, guys. Can we put this behind us? I don’t want to lose my sister over something so avoidable.”

Kara and Cat shared a look, and they both nodded slightly to each other. Kara enveloped her sister into a tight hug, and Alex looked supremely relieved to be on Kara’s good side once more. “Thank you.” Alex replied.

Kara pulled back. “But if you or anyone purposely goes after Cat again like that I won’t be as forgiving. Just like if anyone went after you, I’d beat them to the ground, I’d do the same for her. Without question. She’s the one, Alex. She’s my perfect match.”

Alex looked at Cat like she had doubts that Kara was right but gave Kara a smile anyway. “As long as she doesn’t hurt you, I won’t go after her.” She stated, to which she was met with a glare from Kara. Alex sighed. “As long as she makes you happy, then she and I are okay.”

Kara smiled. “That’s better.” She said, then hugged Alex once more. When she pulled away from her sister she frowned. “I just hope that Lena comes around eventually too. She’s my best friend.”

“She’s less trusting of Cat than I am. She isn’t as willing to let bygones be bygones.” Alex explained. “It’s just going to take a little extra time for her. You’ve got to remember, Cat was James’ boss too, and James is her boyfriend. James has undoubtedly told her some of his horror stories from his time working under Cat. So she’s got an even bigger dislike for Cat than I did.”

Cat frowned. She really regretted her past actions now. Because they were coming back to bite her in the ass and were now hurting Kara even more than before. She wished she could take it all back and just tell Kara how she felt from the beginning. She wished she had a time machine. Life would be so much easier.

Kara sighed. “I wish James would stop painting Cat like a villain. She was only ever mean to him when he did something stupid.” She defended.

“Which was quite often, might I add.” Cat interjected, causing both of the Danvers sisters, and herself, to laugh at poor James’ expense. “Although I must admit that he isn’t doing a _terrible_ job as CEO.” Kara raised her brows in shock, until Cat added. “But I still could do much better.”

Kara laughed. “Well there’s no doubt about that, Cat. You were born to be the Queen of All Media.”

Cat smirked. “You’re damn right I was.”

Alex chuckled. “Alright, well… Now that we’re okay, I’m going to go home and crash. I’m exhausted. You two can continue your weird flirting in peace.”

Kara grinned at her sister and gave her a hug. “Bye Alex.”

“Bye Kar’.” Alex replied before walking over to Cat. “Grant.” She said as she stuck out her hand.

Cat was taken aback for a moment before she smiled and shook her hand. “Sleep tight.” She said.

Alex laughed as she pulled her hand away. “That’s my plan.” She responded before she headed for the door and left.

Once she was gone Cat looked at Kara and gave her a look of disbelief. “Did that really just happen?” She asked in shock.

“Yeah.” Kara laughed, seemingly exuberated. “Yeah, it really did.” She walked over to Cat and gave her a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. When the kiss ended, she rested her forehead against Cat’s. “But even if it hadn’t, I’d still be with you, Cat.”

Cat’s heart soared at the admission but wanted Kara to know she would never ask that of her. “I would never make you choose between us.”

“I know that.” Kara replied with a nod. “But I’d still choose you.” She kissed Cat once more, solidifying her statement. “You’re the one for me, Cat. Whether my friends and family like it or not.”

Cat smiled, tears of joy threatening to fall; “You’re the one for me too, Kara. I’ve known that for years.”

They began kissing heatedly, and before they knew it, they were on the couch, Kara on top of Cat once again as both of their hands frenzied all over one another’s body.

Kara kissed Cat’s neck, exciting Cat’s libido and Cat couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. “I love you so much.” Cat said determinedly as they both worked to undress themselves once more.

Kara grinned. “I love you too, Cat.” She kissed her once more as she helped Cat with her bra. She wasted no time throwing Cat’s bra across the room and then taking her breast into her mouth. Her tongue swiped across Cat’s hardened nipple and elicited another moan from deep within her chest as pleasure and arousal overtook her.

Cat wasn’t about to let Kara give her another orgasm when she hadn’t gotten the chance to give Kara one in return. So, she slid her hand down Kara’s toned abs, and then cupped Kara’s sex, earning a questioning look from Kara.

“May I?” Cat asked.

Kara’s pupils dilated more than they already had been as she nodded. “Fuck yes.” She breathed before collecting Cat’s other nipple in her mouth.

Cat groaned out in pleasure, and then slipped her fingers through Kara’s slick folds, her own clit throbbing as she felt just how wet Kara was for her. “Holy shit.” She breathed. She couldn’t believe that she had such an effect on Kara. She had to make sure this was reality. “Is that all because of me?”

Kara let go of Cat’s tit with a loud pop and nodded. “That’s what _you_ do to _me_.”

Cat’s ego was once again inflated. She made the girl of steel sopping wet. That alone was enough to let her die a happy and proud woman, but she needed to make her come. She wouldn’t rest until she did, so, even through her awkward angle, she managed to slide two fingers into Kara’s core and pressed her thumb against Kara’s hardened clit.

She massaged the clit slowly as she pushed in and out of her at a steady pace; earning a marvelous guttural moan from Kara. She kept going, hard, and quick until Kara was convulsing against her; shaking in exultation. “Oh! Oh shit! _CAT!”_

Cat’s heart swelled with love as she marveled at Kara’s gorgeousness. “ _God_ you’re perfect, Kara.” She whispered when Kara finally rode out her climax and gently rested her bare body against Cat’s. “No one should be allowed to look that beautiful while they’re coming.”

Kara was breathing shallowly and rose her head. She looked down at Cat with the most tender smile Cat had ever seen on her face. “I’m glad you approve, because if I have any say in it; you’ll be getting to see that for the rest of our lives.”

Cat smiled. “I think I can get behind that.” She said, then slowly removed her hand from inside Kara’s slit. She brought her hand to her mouth and tasted Kara for the very first time; moaning at the delectability of Kara’s taste. “Kara. I’m sorry, Darling, but we’re going to have to go to the bedroom because I need to taste you more thoroughly.”

Kara’s pupils dilated once more, and within an instant, she had them on Cat’s bed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, I think!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed, and (as always) thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Things had been going wonderfully after that day. Kara and Cat’s relationship blossomed and was thriving; they were madly in love and their honeymoon phase was well on its way. They were practically inseparable; only apart when Kara was forced to go to work.

They had movie nights, that turned into sleep overs. They made love on every available surface in _both_ of their apartments, and they made out like teenagers in love. It was the happiest Cat had ever been in her entire life, and she was content with living in that bubble for the rest of her days, but the sad truth was that she couldn’t.

Because although Kara did seem to be genuinely happy with her, it was very clear that she was hurting at the loss of her best friend… And that just wouldn’t do. Kara deserved to have all the people she cared about in her life, whether Cat liked it or not. So, she’d made up her mind. She was going to fix this for Kara, even if it killed her to do so.

“I have to get ready soon.” Kara whispered into her ear. They were laying in Kara’s bed, Cat was cuddled into Kara’s side with a leg and an arm sprawled over her Kryptonian.

“I know, Darling.” Cat responded. “But I want to hold you until the very last second I can’t anymore.”

Kara laughed and kissed the top of Cat’s head. “I’m perfectly okay with that.”

“Good, because I wasn’t asking for permission.” Cat chided teasingly.

With another chuckler Kara replied. “You really haven’t changed a bit.”

“Why would I?” Cat asked as she looked up to meet Kara’s gaze. “You make me feel comfortable enough to be myself. I don’t need to change.”

Kara smiled, love and pride in her eyes. “You’ve never needed to change, Cat. Anyone who made you feel otherwise is an imbecile. You’re perfect.” She solidified her point by leaning down and collecting Cat’s lips with her own. “I love everything about you, Cat.”

Cat’s heart melted and she leaned up to kiss Kara again; reluctant to let this intimate moment end. “I love everything about you too, Kara. And every inch of your body.” She said with a devilish, seductive smirk.

Kara groaned. “Don’t look at me like that, you are _irresistible_ when you do that.” She replied before pouncing onto a laughing Cat.

They started kissing fervently, hands all over each other’s bodies, when Kara’s 5 minute warning alarm went off. They both groaned in annoyance; wishing they had just a few more minutes, but they didn’t. So, reluctantly, Kara pulled herself off of Cat. “Rain check?” She asked breathlessly.

Cat let out a humorous huff and nodded her head with a smile. “Always.” She replied.

Kara grinned and supersped into her outfit for the day. She walked back over to Cat, who was still lying naked in her bed, and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. “I’ll be home by 6. Should I be expecting you to be here?”

Cat grinned. “Well, that depends… Are you going to bring me cronuts fresh from France?”

Kara laughed and nodded. “I suppose I could manage that.”

“Then yes,” Cat smirked. “I’ll be impatiently awaiting your return.”

Kara smiled. “See you tonight then, Cat. I love you.”

Cat’s heart still flipped every time she heard Kara say those three magic words. “I love you too, Darling. _Ver_ y much.”

And with one last smile, Kara was gone; and Cat was getting dressed; intent on fixing the rift between Kara and Lena.

**XXX**

The ride up the L-Corp elevator was a long one; and she wasn’t all that excited to be sharing it with a whole bunch of germ-infested miscreants, but this was for Kara… So it was worth it, and she’d suck it up and deal with it.

She waited impatiently as the elevator slowly rose; stopping every few floors to let people off, while others walked in. She sighed; this is exactly why she had her own personal elevator when she ran CatCo. No one was able to delay her that way.

 _Finally_ , after what felt like hours, the elevator reached the fortieth floor, and she stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for Lena’s office.

She passed the secretary’s desk without even giving her a glance until she tried to stop her. “Miss Grant! Miss Grant you can’t go in there!”

Cat rose her brow challengingly. “Oh? And why is that?”

The young woman looked terrified. “B-because you don’t have an appointment with Miss Luthor.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Oh please. I’m Cat Grant I don’t need an appointment.” She said, pushing her way passed the woman and heading straight on into Lena’s office.

When she entered, she made sure to make a show of slamming the door; jarring Lena from the work she was focusing on, on her laptop. She jolted upwards and inhaled loudly in fright before realizing who it was and glaring at Cat. “Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!”

“Good.” Cat said passively as she took a seat on Lena’s office couch. “We need to talk.”

Lena sighed. “What do you want?”

Cat smiled. “I’m glad you asked!” She said. “Two things, actually. One; I want you to get your head out of your ass and fix things with Kara. She misses you.”

At that, Lena frowned. “I miss her too.” She admitted. “She’s my best friend and it’s hard not having her to turn to when I want to talk to someone about something.”

Cat hummed with a nod. “Well, I’m glad. We can fix this. I know that you aren’t sorry for what you did, and I’m not going to make you say that you are. So, how about this… You actually give me a chance, and I will tell Kara that you and I fixed our issues. We can call a truce. Deal?”

Lena furrowed her brow. “Why are you doing this? I thought you hate me?”

“Please.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious why I’m doing this?” When Lena said nothing Cat sighed. “Well apparently I’m going to have to spell it out for you.” She sighed. “I love Kara. I want her to be happy. Having you in her life makes her happy; therefore, I want her to have you in her life regardless of how I currently feel about you.”

Lena furrowed her brow, and stood up and started making her way towards Cat across the office. “It seems as though I misjudged you, Miss Grant.” She stopped in front of Cat and offered her a hand. Cat grimaced at the proffered hand but sighed as she took it and shook it firmly. “You have yourself a deal.” Lena stated. “Just… don’t hurt her again, alright?”

“I’d rather die.” Cat answered honestly.

Lena hummed in acknowledgement before speaking once more. “Now, what was the other thing you wanted?”

Cat smiled. “I want to buy back CatCo.”

**XXX**

Six o’clock rolled around, and Cat had dinner made, and the table set and ready for Kara’s arrival. Soon, she heard Kara’s boots touch down on the balcony and she smiled, turning around to face her girlfriend. “Hi, Gorgeous. How was work?”

Kara beamed at her, as she placed a box of freshly baked French cronuts on the coffee table. She then wrapped Cat up in her arms by the waist and held her close, staring into her eyes. “Long and exhausting, but I knew I was getting to come home to you, so it was worth it all.”

Cat couldn’t help it if she tried; she leaned up and kissed Kara fervently. She had missed her, as pathetic as that may sound. She’d only been gone 9 hours. “I missed you.” She admitted as she rested her forehead against Kara’s.

Kara smiled warmly at her. “I missed you too, Cat. But not to worry. We have all weekend together.”

Cat smiled and nodded. “That’s true, and I’m very grateful for that.”

Kara smiled and then sniffed the air. “Something smells delicious. Did you cook something?”

“ _Obviously_.” She teased. “I know how much you love pot stickers, so I made my own version of them.” She bit her lip, she wasn’t going to lie and say that she wasn’t nervous about Kara trying hem. It was the first time she’d ever made them, and she’d added her own little twist to them… (She put honey pepper and a small amount of hot sauce in them).

Kara’s eyes lit up. “You spoil me too much.”

“You deserve to be spoiled, and I enjoy doing it.” Cat smiled, finally finding the strength to pull away from her darling Kryptonian. “Now go sit down and let me make you a plate, I have some good news for you."

Kara’s interest visibly piqued at that and she did as Cat requested and took a seat at her table. Within five minutes they were sitting across from each other eating shrimp fried rice and Cat’s own version of pot stickers.

Cat sat with bated breath and watched Kara take her first bite; feeling pride and relief when she saw Kara’s face light up. She moaned into her bite. “Oh my _Rao_ , Cat! This is probably the best pot sticker I’ve ever tasted.”

Cat beamed. She would never get tired of being Kara’s favorite cook. “You like?”

Kara shook her head. “I _love_!” She said before shoving two more pot stickers in her mouth.

Cat chuckled and shook her head at Kara’s uncouth behavior; if anyone else acted that way while they ate she’d be disgusted… But with Kara she just found it adorable. “I’m glad you approve. I will make this for you anytime you win a particularly hard fight…. And for special occasions; how does that sound?”

Kara nodded her head excitedly. “And every game night too!” She paused for a moment to swallow. “Oh! And every Sunday!”

Cat laughed and nodded. “Alright, alright. Every game night and Sunday as well.”

Kara beamed, and took another bite. “So, what was the good news you wanted to tell me?”

Cat smiled. “I’m buying back CatCo.”

Kara chuckled. “Yeah, sure you are. I’m sure Lena would _totally_ let you.” She said sarcastically.

“She is.” Cat said simply, taking a bite of her own food. “She and I had a very long conversation today, and we’ve mended things.”

Kara looked at her, stunned silent for a moment. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, Darling. We both love you, we want what’s best for you, and that’s enough for us to work through our differences and put you first.” Cat replied, reaching over the table and placing a gentle, comforting hand over Kara’s. “You always come first to me.”

Kara smiled, teary eyed. “I’m so in love with you.”

“And I you, my love. Now, lets eat.” She grinned.

And so they did. They ate, and drank, and talked. They kissed, and cuddled and it was an almost perfect night… And then, the knock that Cat had been awaiting all night, finally sounded. Cat sat up and smiled. “I believe that’s your best friend, Darling.”

Kara stood up, and looked at the door hesitantly. “Are you sure that everything is okay? That she isn’t going to bombard you again?”

“Darling, just go talk to her.” Cat urged. “You’ve both missed each other, I think it’s time to bury the hatchet.”

Kara shook her head. “She hurt you.”

“Yes, I’m aware, and I am not pleased about that, but I also know that she did it for you, and I’m not sure I wouldn’t have done the same thing if I were in her shoes. I’m no saint either.” Cat comforted.

“You would have never let it go on for as long as she did.” Kara frowned.

“We don’t know that.” Cat shook her head. “but what we do know is that Lena cares for you, and you miss each other. Being apart is just hurting you both.”

“Yes, but-,”

Cat rose her hand. “No buts.” She said firmly. “You shouldn’t be hurting yourself just because you think you’re defending my honor. I’ve put the past behind me. I’m not Lena’s number one fan, but I don’t hate her either. I know that, even if her actions were poor, her intentions were pure.”

Kara looked over at the door and looked back at Cat. “Are you sure? We don’t have t-,”

 _“Talk to her_ **.”** Cat interrupted urging Kara into the direction of the door when Lena knocked a second time.

Kara finally heeded to Cat’s request and headed toward the door. “Hi, Lena.”

Lena smiled nervously, wringing her hands together. “Kara.” She said, biting her lip and aiming her eyes to the floor. “May I come in?”

Kara nodded and stepped aside, gesturing to her living room. “Come on in.”

Lena did as ordered and walked in, turning around and facing Kara, her face filled with regret. “I never meant to hurt you, Kara. _Never_.” She said earnestly. “That was actually the exact _opposite_ of what I was trying to do. I see now that Cat is more than what James has told me. I see how she makes you smile, I see how happy she makes you, and how she takes care of you. Maybe at one point she was a monstrous bitch that didn’t deserve your time, but she isn’t anymore… And I think her four months away made her realize where her priorities lie. And that is clearly, with you. So, I will not try to sabotage your relationship, I will try to be as welcoming as I possibly can be, and I will give her a genuine chance… If only you’ll forgive me.”

Kara stayed silent for a few moments, clearly at war with herself, until Cat gently nudged her. They looked at each other and Cat tilted her head toward Lena. Kara sighed in response and unfolded her arms. “What you did was _wrong_ , Lena. Maybe for a night it would have been okay… But days was too long, let alone the _months_ you dragged it out.”

Lena bit her lip and nodded. “I know, Kara.”

“You haven’t even said the words ‘I’m sorry’. You just… tried to explain away what you did.” Kara said defensively, which Cat hadn’t expected… She’d expected Kara to be hugging Lena by now.

Lena met Kara’s eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Kara.”

Kara shook her head. “Not to me, to Cat.” She said, gesturing to her girlfriend.

Lena frowned. “I-… _Kara_ -”

“No, you either apologize to her or leave and come back when you’re ready to.” Kara asserted.

Lena sighed and looked at Cat. “I apologize.”

“All is forgiven.” Cat replied, in awe that Kara had actually gotten Lena to apologize… _Shocked_ that Kara was so protective and defensive of her.

She hadn’t expected that at all.

Lena nodded in acceptance and looked back up. “Kara, can we please move passed this? I miss you. I miss our friendship.”

Kara abruptly enveloped Lena in a tight embrace; knocking the wind out of her. “I’ve missed you too, Lee.”

Cat smiled, happy to see the two best friends reunited. “Well! Now that that is settled, how about you two go out and enjoy yourselves?”

Kara furrowed her brows “But you and I-,”

Cat interrupted her by waving a dismissive hand. “I’ll be here when you get back. Go have a fun night out on the town. You’re young, act like it!”

Kara looked at Lena, who was giving her a hopeful smile, and Kara caved with a small chuckle. “Okay, okay.” She walked over and kissed Cat passionately. When they stopped kissing, Kara pulled Cat into a tight hug. “ _Thank you_.” She whispered into her ear.

Cat squeezed Kara as tight as she could as she closed her eyes tightly and smiled. “ _Always_ , Darling. Like I said, your happiness is my number one priority in this relationship.”

“And yours is mine, Cat. Never forget that.” Kara said.

They released each other and shared a loving glance before kissing chastely once more. Once the kiss was over, Kara grabbed her keys and purse and walked out of the apartment with Lena following closely behind.

Cat smiled as she watched the door close. She’d made Kara happy, and (no matter how she felt about Lena Luthor), _that_ was what mattered.

**XXX**

It was three am when Cat finally heard the bedroom door creak open. She turned on Kara’s bedside lamp and sat up, smiling at her girlfriend. “How was it?”

“It was eventful. I forgot that the drunker Lena got the more she liked to dance… And she doesn’t dance well.” Kara said with a laugh and playful grimace. She took her shoes and pants off before crawling into bed with Cat. In nothing but her top, and underwear.

Cat laughed. “Well, I’m sure some day I will get to experience that sight… And I’ll make sure to record it when I do. Could you imagine the views CatCo would get by posting that on our website?”

Kara playfully tapped her shoulder. “ _Stop_.” She laughed as she pulled a laughing Cat into her side. She kissed the top of Cat’s head. “You know, I could really get used to this.”

Cat looked up at Kara and grinned. “What? Making fun of your best friend with me?”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “No… Coming home to you.” She said soberly.

Cat’s eyes widened and her heart swelled. She’d dreamed of being the one Kara came home to for years, but after the whole ‘Lena is Kara’s girlfriend’ misunderstanding (lie) she didn’t think the day would ever come when that finally was her reality… Where Kara would actually want that too. She swallowed thickly. “Yeah?” She asked, to which Kara nodded. Cat smiled. “Me too.”

Kara smiled. “Well, that’s good to hear.” She said as she pulled something out of her shirt pocket. “Because that means I didn’t have this made for no reason then.”

Cat looked down at Kara’s hand that slowly opened to reveal a key. Her heart stopped. Was this really finally happening? Was Kara… No, she shouldn’t be presumptuous. “What’s this?” She asked, playing coy.

“A key to my apartment.” Kara smiled… “Or, _our_ apartment if you accept.”

Cat looked at the key and for a moment she thought how hilarious it was that they were about to move in together after only a month of dating. How absurd that sounded. But, then again; their relationship was years in the making, so did it really even matter at this point? “Well, we certainly aren’t doing anything to nix the term U-Haul Lesbians, now are we?” She asked with a grin as she accepted the key.

Kara laughed; and god did that sound soothe her soul. She smiled as she stared at the piece of metal in her hand and she realized that her life was finally complete.

She was about to move in and start a life with the woman she loved, her sons were kind, strong, feminist men, and she had managed to get her empire back; and she knew, that Kara would find a way to make their love last centuries with alien technology.

Her life was finally complete; and she couldn’t be more grateful for what she had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will say that Lena got off easy... But I just don't see Kara (regardless of if the person deserved it) holding a grudge on two of the people she loved. Especially something like this. That's just not who she is.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
